Tragedy of Blue Eyes
by Aoi Dragon
Summary: Who was that woman was that Seto was holding in front of the Blue Eyes tablet? Priest SetoXKisara. Rewritten. Semi-non-canon.
1. Initiation Ceremony

Disclaimer: I do not own Seto or Pharaoh Atemu or any other characters that key into Yu-Gi-Oh!

Aoi Dragon: Wai! My first fic online! And part of the first paragraph may sound like something from Lord of the Rings. :sweatdrop: I hope you all like it. Please review.

Feb. 2006 – I have rewritten parts of this and condensed for easier reading. I shall also be adding some chapters to develop Seto's and Kisara's relationship during their schooling.

------------------

Ch. 1 – Initiation Ceremony

_Sacrifice that which is precious... Yes, the thing most precious to you. Then I will help you win. I will give you the power if you kill your precious… Sacrifice you will win. Open yourself to everything you desire! Release your terrible power through that death! Hahahahaha!_

"MOTHER!" Taria screamed as she sat up in bed, waking from her nightmare.

Taria's mother ran in, "Oh, Ra, did you have that dream again?" Taria was about to cry and her mother hugged her, "Shhh. Hush, my little one. It was just a dream. Shhh. I'm right here. You'll be alright."

"Mommy... Some one wants to hurt me….. He wants to sacrifice me... the man with blue eyes..." Taria sobbed.

"It was a dream my darling," Her mother said softly, petting her light brown hair, "It's alright now. Dreams cannot hurt you."

Taria sniffled, "Alright, mommy. I'll go to sleep now."

"That's a good girl," Her mother kissed Taria's forehead, "Good night. Let the gods watch over you and keep you safe."

Taria's mother left the room, and Taria lay down. She heard her father's voice from outside her room.

"She had that dream again?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Have the gods told you what it means?"

"A blue eyed man, and the sacrifice of our daughter... that's all I know..."

"If she was a priestess, she could get help from the high priests or even the Pharaoh. She doesn't need have that Ra-be-damned dream anymore."

"She's only eleven... Do you think they will accept her?"

"Kishrakt's son, Seto is going to be initiated into priesthood next season. If you remember, he saved her when our village burned to the ground one year ago. Maybe they could help us get permission to initiate Taria into priesthood as well that day." Taria's father suggested.

"How old is little Seto now?"

"He just turned twelve."

"Hmm..." Taria's mother thought out loud, "I trust Seto and his family. He would protect her through the training if anything went wrong... We will let Taria go."

"So it is decided. Next season, Taria will become an apprentice to a high priestess."

---------------------

A year later, Taria's family readied themselves for their daughter's initiation ceremony. Taria's mother had made her a pure white dress for her to wear to the celebration.

The first task was to change the names of the priests and priestesses in training. The ceremony was to detach the new priest or priestess from their parents so they could become loyal subjects of the Pharaoh and the other gods.

Taria had never known Seto's real name for his family was of higher rank than hers, and he had already gone through the name changing ceremony as a toddler. His real father was a priest and Seto's mother wanted him to carry on his father's work.

Taria wondered what name the priests would give her. She stood next to her father and mother, waiting for her name to be called. The priests had to go through at least one hundred names before they got to her name.

They summoned her to stand before them. The high priestess, Nefertiti, walked forward holding dice-like stones with different hieroglyphs on them. "Take these and toss them gently on the table." She said.

"Oh... Ok." Taria took the stones and tossed them onto the table. She could read hieroglyphs, but these were strange. She had never seen writing like this on anything she had seen before.

Upon seeing the result of the dice, she went to discuss with the other five priests. Taria could hear a little of what they were saying, "Her ka has great power. More than any I have seen… Maybe as powerful as the pharaohs'… But… she has no control over her ka, which makes our job dangerous." Nefertiti said.

"If she learns to control her ka, she will be a great priestess." Said one of the priests, Akunadin, "She will be a great ally to our pharaoh."

Taria understood nothing in this conversation, but she knew it was important. She did not want her dream to come true, and only these holy people could help her.

After many long uncomfortable minutes, the Nefertiti turned around, the sun glinting off of her golden necklace shaped like the eye of Horus, "Please, come this way. We will tell you your new name in the shrine so that all the gods can hear it."

"Why can't you say it out here?" Taria asked.

Nefertiti smiled, for she knew that question was coming, "This is to be your sacred name. No one outside the priests and priestesses must know it. From looking at the stones, you actually have three names now. The name only Isis and your parents know, the one you know and that everyone calls you by outside of here, and your new name for our order of priests." She smiled, "You have a great destiny, and we will help you in your journey." She turned and walked towards the shrine door, "Come." Taria slowly followed the high priestess, wondering what she was talking about. Nefertiti bowed to the many idols on the alter and turned to face Taria. "Young priestess, the gods have chosen a name through the stones. You shall now and forever be called Kisara."

"Kisara," Taria said to herself, "I am Kisara, the priestess for the great Pharaoh."

Nefertiti smiled, "Welcome to our order, Kisara." She went over to a table with many blank cartouches on it, "Now you will need one of these so that we may identify you as one of our order. If the cartouche is lost, there are grave consequences." Nefertiti frowned.

Kisara stared at the golden tags. She had seen Seto's many times, but now she was going to get her own. Kisara picked up an etching tool and slowly engraved her name in to the cartouche in hieroglyphs, "How will I keep it with me?" Kisara asked as soon as she was finished with her name.

"Here is a chord made from camel skin. It is soft and comfortable; although it may cause a rash for the first few days you wear it." Nefertiti smiled, "I know mine did."

Kisara laced the chord through the cartouche and tied it around her neck, "How does it look?" She asked.

Nefertiti smiled widely, "You look like a priestess." She took Kisara's hand, "Now I will show you to your room with other girls that are priestesses. Your training begins tomorrow."

Kisara was excited as they walked out into the afternoon sun. She wondered who would be her companions in her training lessons and who may be her enemies. She also wondered if Seto was going to take the same classes. She hoped so for she knew no one else who had become part of the priest hood.

They arrived at a smaller house and Nefertiti knocked on the door. An older priestess, much older, and much uglier than Nefertiti, opened the door, "Ah, Shiamat. I have a new girl here to stay," Said Nefertiti.

Shiamat sniffed, as if there was something bad in the air. She spoke in a voice that sounded like the creaking of a rocking chair, "Come in young on. We have one bed left. Or, if you want, you could sleep on the hard floor where it may be cooler." Shiamat grinned revealing many yellow and some black teeth.

Kisara shivered and wished she was elsewhere. "I'll have a bed, thanks."

"Alright then." Shiamat turned to the inside of the house, "Girls, make room. We have a new arrival and we don't want to scare her off. Heh heh."

Kisara walked in and was greeted by girls who were around her age. "Hello." Kisara bowed respectfully, "My name is T... I mean... Kisara. I've just been initiated as a priestess, so I'm kind of new with my priestess name."


	2. Training

Aoi Dragon: My rewrite is coming along. Here's chapter two. I've added more classes… I think the beginning of my story was quite abrupt, so I am extending the rising action and making Kisara a little older by the time everything important happens. So, now Kisara is 12 and Seto is 13, just to let everyone know.

Ch. 2 – Training

Early the next morning, a priestess came to Kisara's house to get all of the girls up and ready for the morning routine before classes. "I am going to be your teacher. You may call me Hetaksut. First on our agenda is dueling. Since our great Pharaoh helped to seal away the shadows, we need to be on our guard." Hetaksut said.

"And what are we on our guard for?" A boy in the crowd asked.

"The seers warn us that evil lurks in the near future." Hetaksut said softly.

As Hetaksut rambled on about this evil, losing almost everyone's interest in the audience, Kisara saw Seto in the crowd. She pushed her way towards him.

"Hey, Seto!" Kisara smiled.

Seto smiled back, "What are you doing here, Ta –" He hesitated slightly.

"Kisara." She interrupted, "I am called Kisara now."

"Now, the Priest Mahaado and I will give all of you an example duel." Hetaksut said, "The steaks will be this ivory ring versus this golden chain. Since this is a shadow game, it could get dangerous. Only the priests and priestesses that have gone through the proper training can tap into the powers of the shadows."

"I can't wait to actually duel." Seto said as Hetaksut's army of birds and winged beasts went up against Shinaato's spell casters.

"I'm excited too." Kisara said, "I wonder how many different monsters there are..."

"There are nine, I think… there may be more. The priests are discovering more subtypes every day. But here's an interesting thing I found out… I heard that a monster is created from the ka of a human being." Seto whispered.

"What? Really?" Kisara asked in amazement. She remembered the priests and priestesses discussing something about her ka being powerful.

Seto nodded, "Yeah. We will soon choose a tablet that closely resembles our ka and use that as our base for our other tablets in a duel."

"Wow. I never knew that."

"Of course not." Seto teased, "You're not from a priest family like I am.

"SETO!" Kisara pushed him playfully.

By this time, Priest Mahaado had won the duel, and the room roared with applause. Hetaksut smiled as she handed over the valuable item that was hers to Mahaado and said, "I admire your powerful dueling skills. Thank you for helping me in this demonstration."

"It was my honor to help you," Priest Mahaado smiled, "You aren't that bad of a duelist yourself. You almost defeated me. I just got lucky. However, I must leave now. I have another class to get to. So, I bid you all farewell." He bowed to everyone and left with his purple rob billowing behind him.

"Alright everyone," Hetaksut turned her attention to her pupils, "You have seen a few of the many monsters in this duel. Now, it is your turn to choose your soul tablet. The tablets are blank, so your soul can identify what type of ka you have and etch it on the tablet."

The crowd of thirty became even denser as the eager students tried to be the first to receive their soul tablet. Kisara finally got up to the tablets; she went to a table off to the side where there were hundreds of blank tablets. She took a tablet in her hands and closed her eyes. When she felt that she should open them, she gazed at her soul tablet, "Oh my..." She breathed in awe. The dragon on the tablet sparkled in the sun, "Diamond Dragon." She murmured. She turned to Hetaksut, "This... this will be my soul tablet."

Hetaksut stared, "Never before has a priestess been honored with a dragon as a soul tablet." She smiled, "You must be very special, Kisara. Keep that tablet with you at all times today. We will be using it in class so you can strengthen your soul and mind."

After Seto had gone up to get his soul tablet, Kisara asked, "What is the name of your soul tablet?"

"Lord of Dragons." Seto smiled, "I admire his ability to protect dragons from all other magic attacks except monsters' attacks. He's very admirable, though not powerful. But that's ok if I base my dueling strategies on dragons."

It didn't take very long for the other students to get their soul tablets. Hetaksut stood above them, "Now that you have your base, you must find other tablets that will help make strong strategies to help the pharaoh in times of peril." She scanned over the group, "We will not be doing any shadow games this year. We shall wait until you all have more experience… Much more experience." She walked down the stone steps, "Follow me to the temple of the Ka."

"Is it really a temple?" Kisara whispered to Seto.

"Not really. It's more of a place where the priests and priestesses keep all of the monsters they have captured over time." Seto explained.

They entered the temple of the Ka, and Hetaksut lit the torches, illuminating the walls and the floors. All of them were covered with tablets. "These are the tablets that none of the priests or priestesses use. We can let you use them in practice." She made a sweep with her hand, "All of these monsters are not extremely strong, and so there is no danger to your ka, ba or body." Hetaksut smiled at her students, "Choose wisely, my pupils. Your life may depend on your tablets one day." The students wandered around the temple of the Ka for at least an hour before Hetaksut had to call them back to her, "We shall continue this tomorrow. By the end of the season, you should have all of your tablets chosen out."

After the students had been introduced to dueling, they went to a sparing class. Priest Shenik, an upbeat middle aged man, was their teacher, "The art of sword fighting is like a dance. It's graceful." He displayed some sword techniques in front of the class, "Yet lethal." He stabbed a dummy straight through, "I will teach you everything you need to know about sword fighting so that if you can not use your tablets you can still defend yourself." Priest Shenik smiled, "We'll start with the easy things and move on from there." He handed each student a wooden sword, "These types of practice swords are very hard to get, so please respect them as if they were real swords." He stood in front of the class, "Now we start with the basic strokes. With this type of sword we don't want to batter people to death. Our swords have a sharp edge for cutting, so we should use it."

This class went on for a few more hours before they had a meal break. After their meal all of the students had to go to a class where the studied hieroglyphs and the art of reading and writing. The class concentrated on spells used on the linens for the pharaoh after he passed on to the after life.

As soon as it got dark, they had their last class for the day. The students studied the stars and looked for signs of the future through meditation. Many students fell asleep during this class out of boredom.

Kisara took this opportunity to whisper to Seto, "Why does the training have to be five years long?"

"It's tradition." Seto murmured, "Now concentrate. I don't want to get caught talking."

Kisara closed her eyes. _Sacrifice the thing most precious to you! YES! KILL HER AND BECOME PHARAOH! She will help you on your way to greatness if you only kill her!_ Kisara's eyes snapped open. She could feel the cold sweat on her brow.

"Are you alright?" Seto stared at her worriedly.

"I'm fine." She croaked.

"Are you sure?" Seto did not believe her.

"I sure hope so…"

"What did you see?" Seto asked curiously.

"I didn't SEE anything… but I heard…" Kisara murmured, "It's a dream I've been having for years…"

"About?"

"I'd… rather not discuss it right now." Kisara looked down.

"I hope it's nothing serious…" Seto frowned.

Kisara smiled, "Trust me. It's nothing. Really."

"I hope so." Seto sighed.

Later that night, Kisara lay in bed. _He was worried about me._ She smiled to herself. _I'm glad._


	3. Caught

Aoi Dragon: I'm extending this scene a little. I hope everyone likes it. It also has a little development of Kisara/Seto.

Ch. 3 – Caught

It took many months to master dueling strategies. Mostly they dueled for little trinkets, such as painted stones, or sticks, or worthless items that they usually gave back afterwards. They also dueled with mini tablets, for the huge tablets keyed into the Shadow Realm. By the time they were in their second year of dueling, many of the students were learning the rules of the Shadow Games.

However, Kisara specialized in the sword fighting class. She had even bested the teacher a few times after her third year.

By the end of the third year, most would gain the title of priest or priestess and become an apprentice to one of the high priests in the pharaoh's court.

The priests were especially proud of Seto, because he had very powerful tablets at his disposal. He was also master strategist. His duels were usually quick and victorious. However, he was a horrible swordsman, so Kisara helped Seto with sword fighting class and Seto helped Kisara formulate invincible strategies for the dueling class. He also teamed up with her if she ever needed help. Their two sets of tablets together they made an invincible team.

Kisara was very proud that Seto had been able to skip a year of training. He gained the title of priest in his second year of training. She missed him in the classes, but she could always see him when everyone ate together, or if classes combined to train together.

Kisara lay in her room one night after her third level Star Gazing and Meditation class thinking about Seto. He made her smile, and she always felt at peace with him. He also made her blush. She reflected on what he had said to her that day.

"_I will always be here for you, Kisara." Seto said, "I'll protect you with everything I have." He held her hand gently._

_Kisara blushed, "Thank you, Seto. You don't know how much that means to me."_

_He stroked her cheek, "I care about you so much… I won't ever let anything happen to you." He hugged her._

She smiled and fell asleep. _ He cares for me…_

The next morning was the day before the special ceremony where all of the third year students would receive the rank of priest or priestess. Kisara decided that she would need a new dress for this special day.

Kisara walked through the market trying to find something suitable for the next day. She heard a snap and spun around to see what it was. When she saw nothing, she continued along the path. She looked at a light blue dress in one of the shops. "I really like this one. I wonder what Seto will think when he sees me in it." She smiled to herself, feeling a slight blush come to her cheeks.

The merchant yelled, "Hey, you!"

Kisara turned, "Uh, yes?"

"This is a special shop for high ranking officials only. Can't you read?" The merchant growled.

"I am a priestess." Kisara said a little scared. Her hand went to her neck, only to find that the golden chord which held her cartouche was gone. She started shaking, "Oh, Ra, why me?" She asked herself softly, and took off running, forgetting that she still had the dress in her hands.

"HEY STOP! GUARDS! SEIZE THAT WOMAN! SHE'S STEALING MY GOODS!" The merchant yelled.

The guards surrounded Kisara, "Drop the items, girl, and we won't hurt you." One guard said poking the dress Kisara held with his scimitar.

Kisara was shaking as she dropped clothing she had accidentally taken. "Seto... Seto... Seto... help me... Seto," She whispered, dropping to her knees, tears running down her face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seto was across town taking an afternoon nap. He awoke with a start. He had heard his name being called, "Kisara?" He saw no one in his room, but he distinctly heard her voice calling him.

He got up, worried about his friend, and put his cartouche around his neck. He walked outside and started towards the house that Kisara lived in. He passed some third year students.

"Did you hear? They captured some girl pretending to be a priestess..." One said.

"Yeah. And right before the ceremony too." Another said, "What a bitch. I hope this won't affect the ceremony at all."

This worried Seto even more. _A girl… This is too strange… I distinctly heard Kisara calling for help…_ He headed towards the Pharaoh's palace, where judgment was passed. As he got nearer, he saw the guards taking a girl with light brown hair and a white dress into the palace.

Seto put two and two together, "Oh no... KISARA!" He took off running towards the palace.

He found his way into the main hall. It was very big, but crowded. Pharaoh sat on a golden throne, and the crown prince, Atemu, sat next to him on a cushion.

Seto pushed his way to the front, but he still could not see the kneeling girl's face.

"Now," said Pharaoh, "You do know the punishment for imitating a priestess, don't you miss..."

"Kisara," The girl whispered her voice barely audible.

"Kisara!" Seto cried out, "I'm here! I've come to get you out of this..." The guards grabbed his arms and held him back, "HEY! What the hell do you think you Ra-be-damned people are doing? LET GO!" Seto's blue eyes flashed with anger as he struggled to get to Kisara, but the guards were too strong. He was helpless against them. _Dammit… I promised to protect her… I have to save her._

Pharaoh leaned forward, continuing where he left off, "The penalty is..." His voice softened to a whisper, as if the word were a curse, "Death." Then he leaned back and raised his voice, "Her penalty is... DEATH!"

"NOOOO!" Seto screamed, once again lunging forward, "Kisara!" Seto reached out to her. A guard kneed him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. He coughed.

"Get that boy out of here." The guard that kneed Seto spat on him.

Seto quickly recovered after realizing they were throwing him out, "Curse you! She is a priestess! I was in her class! You can't convict her falsely, Pharaoh!"

Pharaoh glared, "Are you challenging my punishment, boy? You know, there is a punishment for challenging Pharaoh's decisions."

Seto growled, "You damned Pharaoh! I will have revenge on you. Your line will be cursed until I have avenged Kisara. You shall pay!" Seto's voice faded as the guards dragged him out.

Everyone was silent for a long time. Atemu broke the silence, "Father," He said, "Death is too harsh of a punishment. Surely, if she is someone Priest Seto cares about so much as to risk his own life to save her, we should think better of her. I also feel sorry for that poor young man. He was trying to save this girl, yet, now he will think she is dead. Father, reconsider the punishment, please."

Pharaoh thought with distaste over deciding the punishment again. Then he said, "You have found favor with my son. If I kill you, I may regret it. Therefore, I banish you to the Mountain of Drakonas to the north. There you will live out the rest of your days. Do not mind the boy. He is weak, and if he tries to take revenge now, I will kill him with one swift stroke. And it is true what I told him, for you will be dead to us once you leave. Take her away."


	4. The Warrior of Drakonas Mountain

Aoi Dragon: There is a slight reference to the first episode of Fushigi Yuugi. Akensaku is based off of Tasuki, so it's my tribute to my all time favorite anime. Please R&R! Thanks!

Ch. 4 – The Warrior of Mt. Drakonas

The guards bound Kisara's wrists and three guards accompanied her on the journey to Mount Drakonas.

The three guards and Kisara traveled north. Each night, the guards tied her to something far away from the fire and gave her the one meal per day of bread and water. Kisara cried for hours and thought of Seto. _He thinks I'm dead… I wish I could tell him that I'm not… somehow…_

On the third day, the party camped at the base of Drakonas Mountain.

"This mountain doesn't feel safe," said the youngest of the guards as he warmed his hands by the flickering fire.

"Nah," said the strongest of the three guards, "It's just the cold wind that's making you nervous."

"I heard that there is a warp plain that goes directly to the Shadow Realm on top of the mountain," The eldest guard said.

"WHAT?" The other two stared.

Old Guard nodded, "Yes, they say that real dragons live on this mountain."

Young Guard shivered, "I don't like the sound of that. I don't want to encounter real dragons."

"HA!" Strong Guard said, "That's just a rumor! It's something to make weak men quiver. There's no such thing as a REAL dragon. Let's go to bed. We have a duty to do tomorrow."

They put out the fire and wrapped themselves in the blankets they had taken along.

The next morning, Kisara was jerked awake by the guards tugging at the bindings on her wrists.

"Pharaoh ordered her death," Old Guard said grabbing Kisara, "He can not take back his first verdict. It is our duty to kill her. The prince will never know."

"But what if he does find out somehow?" Young Guard asked, "Won't we be punished?"

"Pharaoh's first words are the true voice of the gods. The prince has no say in the matters of judgment. So say the writings." Old Guard growls, "We must kill her or face Anubis early in life."

Kisara, now fully awake, started to struggle, "Let go! The Prince will probably have your heads if he finds out you killed me..." Then mumbled to herself, "And Seto too."

Strong Guard trapped her with one arm, grasping her around the waist, "You're not going anywhere. Not even to an after life. You're not important enough. You're no better than a slave, you bitch."

The other two laughed. Kisara cried out of fear, anger and frustration. _Why did I have to lose my cartouche? Why did the Pharaoh throw out Seto when he had come to save me? What have I done to you, Ra, to make you so angry at me?_ Kisara thought. _Oh well. At least I'll find peace where ever I go…_ She closed her eyes, ready for the inevitable.

Suddenly, Strong Guard yelped in pain, "ARRRGGG! MY ARM!"

Kisara heard a new voice say, "Stop it, now." He had an accent that must have come from another country.

The other two guards drew their scimitars on the other man who was there, and Kisara heard another scimitar being drawn, the young man's, she assumed.

"Let 'er go." Said the young man said, "An' I'll spare yer arm."

Strong Guard threw Kisara to the ground and, when he had his arm back, he drew his own sword, "You bastard! How dare you try to interfere with Pharaoh's orders!"

"Does it look like I give a damn 'bout this pharaoh?" said the young man's voice.

"You will die!" Strong Guard yelled.

Kisara rolled over to see her savior. This young man looked about fifteen or sixteen with white hair and eyes the color of amber stones. He also wore silvery white armor and a light blue cloak.

The three guards charged to take him out. The young man grinned, showing two teeth that stuck out like fangs. "This'll be easy." He smirked. He turned his sword to the blunt edge and spun in a circle, hitting all three of the guards on the temple. They fell back, unconscious.

"I prefer not t' kill people, unless they've killed some one." He said softly, sheathing his scimitar, "An' they thought they could beat me. Heh heh."

Kisara slowly sat up, struggling to get the ropes off her wrists. The young man turned to look at her, and then at the ropes. _I have to get these off and go home._

"Lemme help ya wit' that." He said as he walked over to her.

"Don't..." Kisara jerked her wrists away, not trusting this guy.

He knelt in front of her, "I ain't gonna hurt ya. I can get those off fer ya." The young man held out one finger and let it hover over the ropes. A small bolt of lightning extended from his finger to the ropes, burning them. When he had almost finished burning through one of the ropes, he tore the rest of the rope.

Kisara immediately backed away, scared of what he may do with this power to make lightning, "What are you?" She asked timidly.

The young man smiled, showing his fangs, "I am a dragodin, a dragon's paladin. Some may also call me a platinum knight north of here, but I prefer th' name Akensaku." He looked at her strangely, "Why were ya tied up like that? Did ya commit some crime?"

Kisara looked down, "I lost my identification, and they convicted me for impersonating a priestess… Which I am." She glared up at this strange man, "I need to go back."

"You can't." Akensaku clenched his jaw.

"Why?" Kisara's eyes widened, "I can't choose where I go and what I do anymore?"

"Once a person arrives here, they must stay here." Akensaku said calmly, "It's th' rules of the dragons."

Kisara gaped, "D… Dragons!"

Akensaku grinned, "Yeah. Dragons. Lemme call 'em fer ya." Akensaku whistled for a good ten seconds. A shadow passed over them in the shape of a dragon.

Kisara looked up as a white dragon landed in front of them, "That's a...!"

"Heh heh. Yup, that's a dragon, a white dragon, extremely rare. There are, of course, black dragons an' skull dragons, an' demon dragons, an' spear dragons, an' all kinds o' other dragons. But th' dragons that live here are th' white dragons. All the others live in the Shadow Realm or in places where there are portals, like here."

The white dragon landed and Akensaku stroked its nose. It then spoke, "Akensaku, who is this dragon spirited young woman?"

"Eh? Er... Ummm..." Akensaku whispered to Kisara, "What's yer name?"

Kisara couldn't help but smile, "My name is Kisara."

Akensaku addressed the dragon, "Leader Legothos, this is Kisara. She was about t' be murdered by those men over there, and, sensing that she had a dragon spirit, I saved her from a dark, dark death."

Legothos nodded and turned to Kisara, "Young lady, Kisara, you are welcome here on Drakonas Mountain. You may join us and live among us peacefully. Akensaku will teach you the ways of the dragodin, and you will become as strong as he to help protect our mountain from the people who want to destroy us."

"An' I'll try my best t' be a good teacher," Akensaku said.

"Well, I have no where else to go. What have I to lose?" Kisara said, "Ok, I'll stay with you."

"A'right!" Akensaku fang grinned, "Welcome t' th' clan!" He hopped on to Legothos' back, "C'mon." He smirked, "We're going t' fly home. It's th' only way t' get there."

Kisara gulped and slowly took his helping hand, "I just hope I don't get sick…" She muttered.

Akensaku chuckled, "Don't worry. I think ya'll like it. Hang on t' me."

Kisara put her arms around his waist and hung on tight as the dragon took off. With the breeze in her hair, Kisara felt free. She smiled, "You're right." She said in to Akensaku's ear, "I LOVE this!"

They arrived at the entrance to the dragon's home. Legothos turned, "You must be hungry. I shall bring you something to eat."

Kisara smiled, "I thank you very much." She turned to Akensaku, "So, what are we to do now?"

Akensaku smiled, "I'll show ya around." He took her arm and started explaining everything about the caverns they entered, "Each cavern is pretty much used for a purpose. We have a smithy, a doctor, a coliseum as well as training grounds, and rooms for the dragons and their families as well as one for me and one for you." When they entered a particular room, Akensaku explained everything he knew about what went on there.

They spent the most time in the smithy cavern. Kisara examined the weapons, "How are these made?" She asked.

"They're made from shards o' dragon claws, an' th' armor o' dragon skin." Akensaku explained, "Our smithy is one o' th' last gold dragons in this world."

"Will I get to meet him sometime?" Kisara asked.

"Once ya become a dragdin, ya'll get yer own sword." Akensaku smirked.

Kisara smiled, "I look forward to it."


	5. Dragondin

Aoi Dragon: I've extended the training for the dragodin stuffs. Just to make the connection between Akensaku and Kisara more powerful.

Ch. 5 – Dragodin

_Kisara ran through the tomb. She saw Seto, who was in front of her, walking around a corner. "Seto!" She cried. He did not stop. She ran after him, but was never able to catch up. She rounded a corner and saw Seto standing in from of a door with the Eye of Horus on it. "Seto" She called out once more. He turned towards her, his blue eyes sad, and then turned back to the door and opened it. Inside, there was only darkness. Seto walked in and disappeared. "SETO! SETO! Please don't go!" Kisara reached out to grab him. Then the darkness streamed out of the door and surrounded her, "SETO!" She screamed._

"_Sacrifice her and you will win." said that same voice she had heard many times in her dreams._

"_No..."Kisara cringed, "Not that voice again."_

"_Sacrifice her... HAHAHAHAHA!"_

"NO! SETO!" Kisara screamed, sitting up in the bed Akensaku had made for her.

A young white dragon lifted her head, "Is everything alright?"

Kisara nodded, realizing that it was just a nightmare, "Uh, yes, I'm fine."

"Hmmm..." The dragon did not believe her, "Who is Seto? You were calling his name out in your sleep."

"Seto was... no... is my best friend." Kisara blushed slightly. _I wish it could have been more than that…_

"You must care for him."

Kisara blushed even deeper, "You could say that… but" She lay back in her bed, "he has no idea I'm alive." She said softly. "He said that is Pharaoh killed me he'd get revenge and kill Pharaoh."

"Hmm..."

"Will I ever be able to return to Egypt to see him again?" Kisara asked the dragon.

"Once your training is complete, you will be able to go where ever you wish, because you will be able to summon the power of the dragon which dwells in your ka." The young dragon explained, "However, Master Akensaku is very protective of those who live here."

"Does Akensaku have a dragon ka?"

"I don't know. I have never seen his ka… No one has ever seen his ka…" The dragon said, "He came to us at six. The leader took pity on him and trained him in the arts of being a platinum knight."

"How could a DRAGON train a HUMAN?" Kisara asked.

The young dragon smiled, "Our elders and some of our seasoned warriors can take on human form. Akensaku has changed a lot since he came here. He has become like our elders' human forms, with his white hair. It has made him stronger and faster, because he is like a dragon now."

"Will the same happen to me?"

"In due time, yes, it will."

Kisara smiled, "So the sooner I complete my training and have my hair turn white I'll be able to return to Egypt." _I hope…_

"Perhaps." The dragon said.

"Alright! I want to start my training!" Kisara stood. "Where's Akensaku?"

"I'm right here." Akensaku stepped in her room wearing a low cut light blue shirt and white pants. There was a strange looking sword at his hip. "Ya fell asleep as soon as we got here." He smirked, "An' ya slept 'til mornin'. But, since ya really want t' start your trainin', I guess we could do a little practice. C'mon."

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" Kisara protested, "Look at what I'm wearing?"

Akensaku stared at her dirtied white dress, "So?"

"I don't think this is appropriate for training, is it?" Kisara asked.

Akensaku smirked, "I know. I had some of the dragons take measurements. They've made you some new clothes."

"Oh… I see." Kisara smiled sheepishly.

"Let's go." Akensaku held out his hand to her. She took it and they walked together to one of the caverns.

"Lady Shia!" Akensaku called out.

"Master Akensaku! I didn't expect you to come so soon." A middle aged woman with white hair appeared from the back room of the double cavern, "I have just finished her dress." She saw Kisara, "So this is the young woman that is to train with Akensaku." Lady Shia smiled, "I am Shia, an elder white dragon. This is my human form… my dragon form is much too large to fit in this cavern."

"Nice to meet you, Lady Shia." Kisara curtsied.

"Now, here are your training clothes." Lady Shia brought out a light blue blouse-like shirt and a sleeveless white shirt to go under it. The pants were a darker blue and a silvery belt lay on top of it all, "Now go change. White shirt first, then the light blue one. Then the pants. Do not tuck in the light blue shirt. Just put the belt around it."

A few minutes passed and Kisara was done changing, "How do I look?" She twirled in her bare feet.

"You need boots or shoes of some type." Lady Shia said. She went in to the back room and brought out some boots, "These will be your training boots." She held out some dark blue boots that matched her pants.

Kisara quickly put those on, "Why does everything fit so perfectly?"

"I use magick to make these clothes." Lady Shia explained, "When dragons take on their human forms, they are magickally given clothes of their own. I was taught how to use this magick so I could make clothes for Akensaku."

"Thank you very much, Lady Shia." Kisara bowed.

"Let's go train." Akensaku grinned. Akensaku led Kisara to the training grounds, "Here we can do everything from archery to swordplay." He explained, "Once you master all of these skills you will be ready for the test in the coliseum. It will be your initiation as a dragodin."

Kisara smiled widely, "I do have training in swordplay already, so let's start with archery."

After a year of grueling training, Kisara had mastered every weapon, except archery.

"Why can't I just hit the target?" Kisara aimed her arrow at the target and let go. She growled when she missed the target completely.

Akensaku laughed, "I didn't want t' tell you this… I though you'd figure it out sooner or later, but yer form is all wrong."

Kisara glared at him, "Oh? Well, why don't you show me, Mr. Smarty-Pants."

Akensaku fang grinned, "With pleasure." He came forward, his amber eyes watched her steadily, "Take yer stance." He said. Kisara raised the bow to her eye, and her elbow stuck out high above her head, "Yer much too high. No wonder yer missin' all th' time." He pushed down on her elbow, "Use yer mouth as an anchor…"

"What?" Kisara glanced at him questioningly.

"Touch th' corner o' yer mouth." Akensaku smirked, "Now… breathe in…" Kisara did so, "And release."

As soon as Kisara released the arrow, she breathed out. She stared at the target, "Oh… gods…" She whirled around and hugged Akensaku, "I GOT A BULL'S EYE! Thank you!"

"Well, only a few more weeks o' training, an' ya'll be ready fer th' test." Akensaku grinned, "I guess it helped that ya had already mastered th' sword."

Kisara looked at him. She still had not broken the hug, "I can't wait." She smiled.

Akensaku breathed in slightly. _What is this feelin'…? She makes me feel so warm inside, an' she also makes me nervous… What is this feelin'…? _Akensaku pushed out of her embrace, blushing slightly, "We first have t' get ya th' sword only ya can use from th' smithy." He had recovered his senses and smiled at Kisara, "We'll do that in a week or two, depednin' on yer progress wit' archery."

Kisara smiled brightly, "I'll keep practicing, and I'll be a master archer before the end of the week."


	6. Test of Swords

Aoi Dragon: Once again, I am combining chapters. Enjoy and R&R.

Ch. 6 – Test of Swords

"Ya have completed yer trainin'." Akensaku grinned, "It's now time t' make yer Dragon Claw Sword."

"Dragon Claw Sword?" Kisara asked inquiring what that was.

"Yep. I have one too. I prefer it t' a scimitar." Akensaku indicated the sword at his hip, "C'mon, we gotta go." He led Kisara out of the room and into a large cave, "When I came here, one o' the dragons became a smithy. He makes all kinds o' weapons from old dragon parts. Like th' Dragon Claw Sword is made out o' a shard o' dragon's claw. It's faster, an' stronger than any sword in existence." Akensaku explained as they walked through the cave.

"And we're going to visit this smithy, right?"

"Yeah. After much study o' yer swordplay, Master Krishar has been able t' make a sword fer ya. He's jus' completed it." Akensaku fang grinned. "We're almost there."

They walked into a warmer, smaller cave. Around them, Kisara saw many weapons of attack and defense as well armor.

"Krishar! Master Krishar! We've come fer Kisara's Dragon Claw Sword!" Akensaku called out.

"Ah, Master Akensaku, and Lady Kisara, I will be right with you." A voice came from the next room.

A burst of flame heated the forgery, and the sound of metal pounding on metal, like he was hammering something. Then there was the sound of sizzling as the metal was dipped in water.

"He'll be out soon." Akensaku smiled at Kisara.

A middle aged man walked out of the forgery. He had golden hair as well as a golden beard and moustache. His eyes were also golden. He wiped his hands of on a sooty cloth, "Welcome, welcome. I am Krishar, the last gold dragon around these parts."

"Master Krishar, we have come fer th' Dragon Claw Sword." Akensaku repeated.

"Yes, yes, I know." Krishar walked over to a long golden chest hidden under a table. He slid it out and opened it. "I imbued it with the magic of lightning. It took many days to remake the blade with out getting shocked... Ah yes, here it is." He took out a white cloth bag and untied the knot at the top and slid out a sleek white sword in its white scabbard, "The perfect white sword for the perfect white dragon ka." Krishar handed the sword to Kisara.

"Wow" Kisara breathed in awe as she drew the sword, "It's beautiful." The blade glowed a whitish silver color, and the hand guard contained several blue gems.

"Do not touch the lightning gems, those blue gems on the hand guard. They are newly cut and may give you quite a shock." Krishar warned.

Kisara nodded and sheathed the sword, "Thank you for making this for me." She bowed to him.

"You are very welcome, Lady Kisara." Krishar smiled, "Akensaku should be able to train you with this sword. Good luck." He turned back to the forgery with a wave.

Akensaku fang grinned, "Time t' test yer current strength. Let's go t' th' coliseum arena t' practice."

Kisara smiled, "I will take you down." When Kisara saw the coliseum, she could not believe how huge it was. She had seen it from afar, but just being in it felt much different.

"Th' dragons have fights here all th' time. Th' largest fight would be t' choose th' next leader, but that hasn't happened while I was here." Akensaku walked over to a weapons stand and untied his Dragon Claw sword from it, "Fer starters, we'll jus' use foils so I don't hurt ya." Akensaku fang grinned.

"More like, so I don't hurt YOU! Remember, I've have had lots of training with a sword, so don't get too cocky." Kisara poked him and smiled. Then she put her sword next to his and chose out a foil.

"Ya ready?" Akensaku asked as he swung his foil back and forth making it swish.

"I'm all set." Kisara smirked.

They walked out onto the coliseum floor and readied their foils. Akensaku made the first move. He turned his foil so the point was behind his and charged at Kisara slashing upward. Kisara jumped back and blocked his foil as it came back down. Kisara's parry threw Akensaku off balance and she sliced down with her foil. Akensaku recovered and rolled out of the way before the foil could touch him.

The sparring when on for hours, and neither looked like they were winning.

_Kisara's better than I thought. She may even beat me if this keeps up…but her strategy is not very good. She's just attackin' randomly._ Akensaku thought as he dodged another slice from Kisara. _But I'm takin' it easy on her. Maybe I should... _Kisara got a touch, which could have been fatal if the foils had been real swords. "GAHH!" Akensaku looked at her, surprised.

Kisara laughed with glee, "I got you! I got you! I GOT YOU!"

"Where'd ya learn t' fight like that?" Akensaku asked, "I knew ya had trainin' but ya've never said where."

"In Egypt, I was one of the priestesses, and I went through training in with swords as well as hand to hand combat. I was one of the best at swordplay… but I always had help from a friend when it came to strategy… Kisara said. _Seto was always there to help me…_ She thought to herself.  
"I was takin' it easy on ya." He smiled, his fangs barely showing, "Now yer gonna see th' real skill o' a dragodin." He went over to the rack and drew his Dragon Claw Sword.

"Are you ready?" Kisara asked.

"Ya bet I am!" Akensaku fang grinned.

"Alright," Kisara drew her Dragon Claw Sword from the scabbard and walked back into the coliseum.

The dragons were gathering to watch the battle and to take the loser to get some rest and medical treatment if it was needed. Akensaku walked out, drawing his Dragon Claw Sword, "Let's make this a good fight." He said when he got into a position across from Kisara.

"Then I will go first!" Kisara charged with her sword over her head. She sliced down only to have Akensaku parry and slice up at her. Kisara jumped out of the way and sliced from the side. Akensaku again parried her blade and was able to disarm her. With his sword above his head, he sliced downwards, but Kisara ducked under his guard and tripped him with a low kick. She scrambled to her feet and ran to pick up her sword.

Akensaku stood, "Nice try, but it'll take more than that t' knock me out! So get ready! It's my turn t' get th' best o' ya." Akensaku charged.

Kisara jumped over him with a summersault and spun to put her blade at his throat to make him forfeit the duel, but she met with his blade, "Nice block. I hadn't expected that."

Hours passed and neither tired. Akensaku fought as hard as Kisara, for neither wanted to lose to the other. After seven hours of fighting, Akensaku fell to one knee, breathing hard. After a few seconds, he stood looking rejuvenated and readied his sword.

"I don't want this to take any longer… I am as tired as you are, so I will give the final blow." Kisara said as she lifted her sword above her head. The sword started to glow a silvery white and she closed her eyes, "I call upon my ka to show me what your final blow would be to knock out your foe. I call upon all the strength of my ka to help me win this duel." A bolt of lightning appeared from out of no where, "Now... I attack with White Lightning!" Kisara's eyes snapped open and she sliced in the direction of Akensaku. A white bolt of energy flew at him so fast that he had no time to move.

He was able to block the energy long enough to see a ghostly white dragon hovering over Kisara, "She's summoned her ka..." He whispered, "Beautiful…" He could not hold the lightning any longer, so he let it hit him, "AHHHHHHHH!" He was thrown four feet backwards into a wall, which was, obviously, a knock out.

Kisara collapsed, "I won... but... I'm NEVER doing that again." She too fell unconscious and lay in the dust as the dragons came to get both of them to two beds for some rest.


	7. Dragon Ride

Aoi Dragon: Let's see… Kisara is now 17, thus Seto is 18… Akensaku is the same age as Seto. Enjoy the reappearance of Seto as the High Preist… R&R!

Ch. 7 – Dragon Ride

When Kisara awoke, she saw Akensaku sitting across from her. "Hey," he said, leaning forward a little, "How ya feelin'?"

"I'm better." Kisara smiled

"That lightning thin' ya did was pretty awesome, but what was that dragon doin' hoverin' behind ya?" Akensaku cocked an eyebrow

"Dragon?" Kisara looked confused.

"Yeah. There was a dragon behind ya... I may have imagined it, because the lightnin' was shockin' me so much."

"I'm sorry."

"'S ok. It was a great battle. It must o' drained yer energy. You were out for three days."

"I don't think I'll ever be able to summon my ka... And actually, don't really want to." Kisara said. _Especially If it can hurt people like that… I have to lock away its power._

"Hey hey hey! Don't say that! Yer a platinum knight now. Ya can't give up! Ya can only get stronger from here onwards." Akensaku took her hand, "It's not that ya aren't strong enough. Ya jus' don't have th' experience. But I know that ya will be able t' summon yer ka wit' out any trouble."

Kisara smiled, "Thanks Akensaku. But still... I hope I didn't hurt you too much with that lightning. I mean... It was a pretty powerful blast."

"Awww don't worry about it. I was out fer only a few hours. When I woke up, th' dragons tol' me ya were still unconscious. I wanted t' be th' first thin' ya saw when ya woke up..." Akensaku blushed a little. He hadn't meant for it to sound at all romantic.

Kisara smiled, "That's so sweet, Akensaku. You're a good friend."

Akensaku looked down, forcing a smile, _Jus' friends?_ He thought. Then he looked up at Kisara and said, "Hey, how 'bout we celebrate yer initiation in t' th' platinum knights?" Kisara looked at him questioningly and he continued, "Why don't we go fer a ride on a dragon tonight? Doesn't that sound great? We could drop by Egypt. As long as no one sees us, we'll be jus' fine!"

Kisara smiled, "That's an excellent idea! I haven't been outside for almost two seasons... well; except for those few times we took walks between our training sessions."

"Unfortunately, ya can't go outside after this, unless it's with a guardian dragon. People'll try t' do bad stuff t' ya... an' I don't want that t' happen t' ya. I mean... well... ya can go outside... just not t' Egypt. It's dangerous."

"Yes, I know about the superstitious people that live on the outskirts of Egypt. It's kind of weird that those people are ten billion times more religious, as well as superstitious that the priests."

"Yeah... well... I was kinda hopin' that ya'd stay here wit' me." Akensaku blushed a little.

Kisara smiled, "Well, once I see that everything is alright back home... Yes, I think I will stay here. This place has become like a home to me."

"Really?" Akensaku's eyes brightened with hope and he gazed at Kisara.

"Uh huh. Really and truthfully." Kisara said. "Hey, don't you think you should start to set up our ride?"

"Huh?" Akensaku broke out of the trance, "Oh! Yeah." He stood. "I'll go do that now... Are ya sure yer up fer it?"

"You sound like my dad. He asks if I'm fine, I say yes, and then he asks if I'm sure." Kisara laughed. Then she looked confused, "Hey, what time of day is it? I don't just want to lie here for twelve hours waiting for you to come to sweep me off to the dragon-flight."

Akensaku grinned, "It's late afternoon, so yer lucky that ya don't hafta wait too long before the sun sets in... I'd say 'bout now."

"Alright, then you go recruit a dragon to give us thing midnight flight over Egypt." Kisara said smiling.

"Ok." Akensaku winked at her and walked out.

Kisara got out of her bed and searched around the room for a nice dress she could wear. _Akensaku's a sweet-heart._ She thought. _He's been like a brother to me all this time._ She couldn't find anything to wear, but it was true. She really didn't have many clothes. She had the small dress she came to the mountain in and her training clothes and armor for fighting. She didn't have anything else. "Drat." She said to herself, disappointed.

There was a knock on the wall and a young dragon peeked in with a package on his back, "Excuth me…" He said with a lisp, for he was not quite comfortable with the human language, "The Lady Shia thent me to give thith dreth to you." He wiggled out of the package and bounded away before any 'thank you's' could come out of Kisara's mouth.

Kisara opened the package revealing a white silk gown with silvery blue trim and a glimmering blue silk belt. She smiled and put on the dress. Of course, it fit perfectly. She wished she had a mirror to see how she looked in it, but the dragon lair was fresh out. Kisara sighed and combed her fingers through her long white hair trying to get the knots out. Each time she pulled one out she winced, because she also pulled out a few strands of hair.

By the time she was done fidgeting with her hair, attempting to tie it up in a fancy way, a humanoid dragon walked in, bowed and said, "Master Akensaku will be with you shortly, Lady Kisara."

Kisara, fed up with trying to put up her hair, let it fall straight. She turned to the humanoid dragon, bowed and said, "Thank you." He smiled and left.

A few moments later Akensaku, clad in white, walked in, "Wow," He gazed at Kisara in awe, "You look like th' goddess Isis."

Kisara blushed, "Akensaku, please... Your making me blush."

Akensaku fang grinned and held out his arm, "Shall we proceed?"

Kisara liked her arm to his and smiled at him, "Let's go."

Akensaku escorted Kisara to a large cavern with an even lager opening to the night sky. In front of them stood a strong adult white dragon. Akensaku mounted the dragon with ease and then reached down and pulled Kisara up to him. She stumbled forward as she mounted, and Akensaku caught her in his embrace. She looked up at him, blushing, causing him to blush slightly. "Sorry." She said softly, "Clumsy me."

"No problem." Akensaku said, letting her go. Kisara sat behind Akensaku as he called out to the dragon, "Alright, we're ready!"

"Hold on tight!" Said the dragon as he walked towards the entrance on all fours. He came to the edge of the cave, spread his wings and glided down. He then flapped his wings once, and the movement of his muscled made Kisara's seat unsteady, and she grabbed onto Akensaku around the waist.

"'S ok, Kisara. Ya won't fall, 'cause I'll catch ya." Akensaku smiled back at her.Kisara was a little afraid of heights as well, so she held on to Akensaku. For the whole beginning of the flight she stared at the ground."Hey, Kisara, instead o' lookin' at th' ground, look at th' sky! Th' ground's not goin' anywhere an' yer missin' all o' th' stars and th' moon!" Akensaku said gently.

Kisara wrenched her eyes from the ground and looked up. What she saw was awe inspiring and completely beyond words, "Wow!" She breathed. The full moon was larger than she had ever seen it and it was surrounded by so many stars that it would take a life time to count them all.

"Beautiful ain't it?" Akensaku fang grinned.

"Oh yes, Akensaku, it is. The moon goddess is smiling down on us from her home in the moon." Kisara said.

There was a short silence. Then Akensaku spoke up, "Hey, aren't those th' pyramids?" Akensaku pointed to the triangles in the distance to their right.

"YES! They are!" Kisara exclaimed.

"Ya hear that?" Akensaku asked the dragon.

"As you wish Master Akensaku." The dragon mumbled something in Draconic.

"What did he say?" Kisara asked, not fully fluent in Draconic.

"He was jus' castin' an invisibility spell so we can't be seen." Akensaku explained.

"That's good. We don't really want anyone to see a dragon and then panic. We'd have the Pharaoh and the High Priests to deal with after that. Not to mention their ka." Kisara said.

Suddenly the dragon veered east causing Kisara to cling to Akensaku again.

"Sorry about that." The dragon said, "I forgot I had passengers."

"Th... That's ok." Kisara stuttered.The dragon swooped low over the part of the city near the Temple to Osiris and circled it twice and then flew up and towards the houses.Kisara spotted the house she stayed in at the top of a hill, "Hey! That's where I stayed!" She exclaimed.On the west side of the hill they saw a young man kneeling down with flowers.

"How long does the invisibility spell last" Akensaku whispered to the dragon.

"Not much longer." The dragon replied.

"We'd better get out of here before the spell wears off." Akensaku started to direct the dragon back to the mountain.

"Wait!" Kisara said urgently. She was interesting in who this man was.So the dragon circled and Akensaku slowly got more nervous.

Kisara listened hard and heard the man's voice; it was soft and sad, "Oh gods." He said his voice barely audible to Kisara, "How cruel can you be? Gone two years. Why did you take her from me?"

Kisara watched as the young man buried the flowers. In the moonlight, she could see the glints of tears running down his face. He bowed and kissed the flowers he had buried and mumbled something Kisara could not hear. He then stood, wiping the tears from his eyes. Due to his clothing, Kisara could see that he was of the highest priesthood, one of the Pharaoh's High Priests.

The young man sighed, picked up a strange looking rod and took one last look at the house and walked away.

"Can we go? I don't know how much longer th' invisibility spell'll last." Akensaku pleaded softly.

"Yes..." Kisara replied, distracted by the young man. "Let's go back to the mountain." _He sounded like… Seto…_


	8. Hidden Love

Aoi Dragon: YAY FOR FLUFF! And another appearance of Seto and Atemu. Once again, I do not own the characters from Yu-Gi-Oh!... I only own Akensaku… Enjoy the next chapter and R&R.

Ch. 8 – Hidden Love

When they got back to Mount Drakonas, Akensaku could see that Kisara was on the brink of tears.

"What's wrong?" He asked, touching her shoulder.

"This is... the first time in two years that I've been homesick. I had to leave so much behind..." She answered, her voice trembling.

"I'm sorry..."Akensaku really wanted to hug her, to keep her tears from spilling out of her eyes. But he couldn't. He didn't know what she would do if he did.

Kisara's tears spilled over her eyes like waterfalls, "Oh Akensaku!" She cried into his chest, "I feel so homesick... I want to go back."

Akensaku stood there. Still pondering whether to put his arms around her or not. He finally made up his mind and hugged her gently, "It'll be a'right. Ya still have me an' th' dragons. What you knew ya can no longer have..."

"What?" Kisara jerked away, "Why can't I go home?"

"They'll kill ya, Kisara. Stone ya t' death. It almost happened to me, but I was saved by my dragon companion." Akensaku hesitated, "I jus' don't want ya t' be hurt." He tried to hug her again; his emotions were getting the best of him.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Kisara smacked his hands away, "WHY THE HELL SHOULD YOU CARE WHAT HAPPENS TO ME? You think you can order me around? After all I've been through. And you won't ever let me see Seto again?" Her voice became louder, "I'VE BEEN HELD HOSTAGE HERE FOR TWO YEARS, TRYING NOT TO THINK OF HOME. THEN YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST KEEP ME HERE AFTER SHOWING ME THAT LIFE IS GOING ON WITH OUT ME? WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? YOU RA-BE-DAMNED—" Akensaku could not take Kisara yelling at him. He grabbed her and kissed her.

A shiver went up and down Kisara's spine as she felt his heart and warm passion flow into her, calming her stormy rage. She slowly closed her eyes.

Akensaku reluctantly parted from her lips, "I apologize. I..." He turned away slightly, "I can't stand it when yer sad. I care about ya so much that when yer hurtin' I hurt wit' ya.

Kisara stared, waiting for the right words to come to her mind, "... I just... I..." She sighed, "I should be the one apologizing. You and the dragons have been so kind. I shouldn't have yelled at you. You were only looking out for my well-being. I'm sorry."

"I was apologizing fer th' kiss as well." Akensaku blushed a little.

Kisara blinked, "What's wrong with that?"

"Well... I..." Akensaku blushed a deeper shade of red, "Er... Never mind. Jus' please, promise me ya won't leave.

Kisara could see that Akensaku was hiding something, "Well... Alright. I promise."

They parted to their rooms for the rest of the night. Kisara was exhausted and immediately fell asleep once her head hit the pillow.

_Kisara opened her eyes. All around her and below her were Egyptian servants preparing for somebody's death ceremony._

_The doors behind her flew open, "Father!" A young man's voice called out. Kisara recognized the young man as Prince Atemu._

_Behind him stood his mentor, an elderly priest, "Prince, I am so sorry."_

"_But Shimon, who could have done this? Not even Priestess Isis saw this coming!" Atemu cried._

"_Prince, your father's time came. Now you must carry on his wishes for the kingdom to unify Egypt," The old man poked the up-side-down pyramid which hung around Atemu's neck, "You must become Pharaoh Atemu. The priests will follow you."_

"_Hmph. I only have one goal. And Atemu knows it." A voice said behind the two._

_Kisara's eyes widened. The person who spoke had been the man burying the flowers by her old house. High Priest Seto stepped forward holding his golden rod. "So it was Seto…" Kisara murmured._

"_I must protest, Priest Seto." Atemu said softly, "The girl you tried to save may still be alive. She was not killed, but exiled. I made it so."_

_Seto gasped, his eyes widening, "She's... alive!"_

"_Ra willing." Atemu answered, "Although that dragodin that lives on Mount Drakonas may have killed her. But I sure hope not."_

"_I must find her. I have to bring her back." Seto looked straight at the wall where Kisara was floating, "It's like she's so close I could touch her," He whispered, raising his hand._

"_Seto." Kisara reached out her hand, but, sadly, his went right through hers._

Kisara woke with a start, "What was that?" She closed her eyes again.

"_Sacrifice her! HAHAHAHA!" The same voice she had heard for years laughed in her head. "Or you will die, Seto!"_

Kisara gasped, "I can't let that happen!" She scrambled out of bed. _I have to save him… no matter what the costs._

_"Promise me."_ Kisara heard Akensaku's voice in her memory.

She bit her lip. _Seto or Akensaku…?_ She glanced around her room which had been her home for the past two years, "I have to do something." She found a piece of paper and wrote a letter in draconic.

**Akensaku,**

**I had a bad vision that something horrible is going to happen to happen to one of my friends. I must save him at all costs. Once I do that, I will return to you and the dragons. I have to do this. Please don't be angry.**

**Kisara**

Satisfied with her note, Kisara sneaked out of the cavern's lower chambers and out the hidden entrance. She looked back at Drakonas Mountain, "I'll be back, Akensaku. I promise."


	9. Akensaku's Bio

Aoi Dragon: Ummm... I decided to do a random bio of my original character, Akensaku. So put your hands together for the Platinum Knight of the White Dragons of Mt. Drakonas... HEEEEERRRREE'S AKENSAKU!

Pic of "Akensaku the Platinum Knight"

Name: Akensaku

Birthplace: Someplace in Northern Egypt, around where the Gaza strip is today.

Age: He is currently 18 (he is a year years older than Kisara, just like Seto)

Height: 5'10"

Family: He had a mother, but she abandoned him at the foot of Mt. Drakonas at age 7. He does not know if she is alive or dead anymore. His father was a foreigner. He has no siblings that he knows about.

Hair Color: It was dark brown, due to his father being a foreigner, but has turned white with his years at Mt. Dragonas.

Eye Color: Amber Brown

Interests: Swordsmanship

Ka: Paladin of White Dragon

Akensaku keeps much of his past hidden behind his macho bandit-like appearance and accent. When he meets Kisara, something inside of him from his past awakens, and he starts showing his true colors. He has fallen head over heels in love with Kisara, but tries to suppress it. He can sense that her love is kept for someone else. However, his passions make him very protective of Kisara, and he'd rather die than see her sad or hurt. He is also very naïve, because he has lived on Mt. Drakonas most of his life. He knows absolutely nothing about the outside world's people except for the one encounter he had with them at age 12. By that time, Akensaku had become white: white skin, white hair. And the experience he had with the villagers was not pleasant. If an elder dragon in human form had not saved him, Akensaku would have died.

Akensaku's Dragon Claw Sword also has a special ability. Like Kisara's lightning, Akensaku can teleport immediately onto the nearest dragon, and then control the wind around the dragon to attack... Kind of like a tornado coming from a dragon's wing beat. However, this power drains much of his energy, and he has only used it once. That was before Kisara met him.

The reason I chose Nobutoshi Hayashi/Kanna to help you know what he sounds like, is because my first image of Akensaku was the OAV 3 version of Tasuki when they are the same age, but with white hair. When he fist shows up, he looks more like Tokaki. The image has changed in my mind, and Akensaku no longer looks like Tasuki or Tokaki. Akensaku looks like... Akensaku. It's hard to explain, because I know everyone has a different image of Akensaku... so... yeah.


	10. Ka Hunt

Aoi Dragon: This chapter is pretty much the same. Enjoy.

Ch. 10 – Ka Hunt

In the morning, Akensaku walked in to Kisara's room, smiling, "Good mornin', Kisara. I've got somethin' t' tell ya..." He looked around the room, "Kisara?' At that point, Akensaku knew that she was gone, "No," He fell to his knees and yelled to her, "YA PROMISED! YA PROMISED YA'D NEVER LEAVE ME!" He then saw her note. After reading it, he crumpled it up, "I have t' protect her. Those Egyptians won't like th' sight o' her… she's a demon to them…"  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kisara traveled slowly in the day through the vast desert, with no water and no food. "Ra, I was stupid to leave with out the necessary things to survive." Kisara prayed as her stomach growled, "Spare me, Ra...Osiris... Anubis... Horus... one of you gods must care." She got the sign she was waiting for as clouds slowly filled the sky. She watched the heavens, not looking where she was going and stumbled getting a mouthful of sand. She stood slowly brushing the sand out of the small scrapes on her arms and coughed the sand out of her mouth. The dry sand left her mouth like the desert that surrounded her. Kisara licked her dry, cracked lips and continued on until dusk.

That night the gods answered her prayer and gave her some rain. Her clothes became soaked and she drank all of the water that she could out of the cloth before it evaporated. From then on, Kisara traveled by night when it was cooler.

She was able to travel faster by night, because it was not so burning hot. However, she soon became dehydrated again. And what was worse was the sun burn all over her body. She knew her ka would immediately heal her skin as soon as she got food and water.

A few hours later, Kisara collapsed and had to drag herself into an oasis on the outskirts of the capital. She crawled to the animal trough where a camel was taking a drink and plunged her face and arms into the cool liquid. She took a long rejuvenating drink to satisfy her thirst. Her ka then performed some magic and healed the sun burn on her skin. She lifted her dripping head out of the water and sighed with content.

Four men watched her from afar, "It's a demon! She'll jinx the rule of the new Pharaoh." One said to the other three, "We have to get rid of her before she causes more trouble."

Kisara, unaware of the men scheming her demise, lay back against the trough and sighed, "It's so good to be back home." A fairly large stone hit her on the shoulder. She sat up and looked around only to see more and more stones showering down on her. She curled up, covering her head with her scraped arms and cried out a small plea for help, "Akensaku..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seto stared at the sky as the hot sun beat down on his face. 'It's hot today.' He thought. 'Not a good day to be outside. Hmmm... I hope tomorrow is not as hot as today for my journey to Mount Drakonas.'

"Priest Seto," Seto's thoughts were interrupted by a soft male voice in his ear.

Seto turned, about to yell at that person who interrupted his thinking, but he saw it was only Shada. He held the Millennium Ankh almost hidden in his white robes and his irises blended in to his pupils. This told Seto that Shada had seen something of the future while using his Ankh with the Millennium Tauk.

"What?" Seto glared at the other Priest.

"Pharaoh Atemu has requested us to go on a ka hunt." Shada responded softly.

"Oh, really?" Seto's icy blue-eyed stare could bore holes in to a person's soul, but Shada seemed to not be bothered by the glare, "What for?" Seto asked.

"He wouldn't say. I went to Priestess Isis and she said that there was trouble ahead. Something about a tomb robber."

Seto rolled his eyes, "Hn. I see. Well, if the Pharaoh wants it, he shall get it. Although I think our ka are powerful enough to destroy anything, save the gods."

"Come then. We must travel through the city quickly. Priestess Isis said that a new and powerful ka has just arrived in the city." Shada walked towards the palace gates as Seto followed, grumbling.

They wandered around the city having Shada test the strongest peasants to see whether their ka was the one they were looking for. None passed the test.

"Uhg..." Seto groaned, starting to get annoyed, "Do you have any idea what kind of ka we are looking for?"

"Something white." Shada said shortly, "Please cooperate, Priest Seto. We must find this ka today, for tomorrow may be too late." Shada glanced at his companion, "Priestess Isis said that something dark is coming… something bad."

Seto sighed. They were nearing the outskirts of the city, the oasis before the vast and deathly desert. There was a gathering in the oasis near the animal trough. As the two priests neared, unnoticed, they saw that the people were guffawing and throwing stones and other objects at hand at some one or something.

One man picked up a sharper rock from the group and yelled, "You don't belong here! Go back to you accursed family. Take this you Ra-be-damned foreigner!" He raised his arm to throw the rock.

Seto rushed forward and hit the man's arm with his Millennium Rod making the rock go flying in the opposite direction. Seto glared daggers at the other people who stood like frozen statues, waiting for him to speak. "What in Ra's name is going on here?" Seto asked. Nobody moved. Seto sneered at them, "Everyone get out of here. NOW!" He roared. The man who had almost thrown the sharp rock ran as fast as he could to the other side of the oasis, and the others went about their business. "No one, not even a foreigner should be treated like that." Seto said softly as he walked forward to see who this person was.

Shada also strode forward holding out his Ankh so he could look inside the person's mind. He knelt beside the person and brushed the hair away from her forehead. _A woman…_ Shada thought, highly doubting that she could posses any power at all. He turned the Ankh on her forehead and went into her soul room.

Most of her room was light with hope and love, but there was a dark cage in the corner. Shada looked at the few things she had in her mind. He recognized the young Seto as an Egyptian-like painting. _I wonder..._ Shada pondered thoughtfully. He moved towards the dark cage and found another painting of a man with white hair among paintings of white dragons and a strange looking sword. Due to the detail and care of the paintings, Shada could tell that she cared for both Seto and for this other man. A giant roar came from the cage and fire illuminated a white dragon. Shada tried to get near the cage, but something prevented him from going anywhere near it.

Shada watched the dragon pace in the half crumbled half rebuilt cage. It was a protective beast, but he knew that this girl was frightened of it due to the cage. He could also perceive its power, for not even his ka could make it through the barrier to touch the dragon. _It's the power we have been looking for._ He circled around the bars and got as close as he possibly could only to see that the dragon was chained to her room, her ba. Shada knew that this power could not be taken with out the death of the girl.

Shada had all the information he needed from this girl, so he exited the soul room and came back to the real world to give Seto the news about the dragon. "We have found the ka we have been looking for, Priest Seto." He said calmly.

Seto was not paying attention. His hands were shaking as he knelt, dropping his Rod to brush his fingers against the girl's cheek, "Kisara." He whispered softly. He could recognize her anywhere, no matter how long they were separated, Seto would always know Kisara. He ran his fingers through her long white hair. _Yes. It has to be Kisara. No one else has that beautiful face._ He thought.

"Priest Seto, please listen." Shada raised his voice above its normal whisper.

Seto picked up the girl. Her skin was bruised and cut and her dress was in shreds, "Priest Shada, I'm going to take care of this girl. No one is to touch her again like they did today."

Shada sighed. He knew the news of needing her ka at the cost of her ba would devastate him. "Priest Seto, you must understand. The Pharaoh needs her ka."

"Hmmm..." Was Seto's response, as he examined her wounds, "Then I will pull it out with my Millennium Rod."

"Priest Seto, you still don't understand. It's not that simple to pull out her ka." Shada paused and continued hesitantly, "We have to kill her to get it."

"What?" Seto's eyes widened, and then narrowed. He glared at Shada and grit his teeth, "You lie." _How could he suggest that I kill Kisara after she's been gone for so long?_

"Her ka is connected to her ba. We must kill her to free it. It's for the good of the country." Shada tried to ease the pain he knew Seto must feel at this news.

"No." Seto growled, "Never. I refuse to hurt her, let alone kill her."

He turned on his heel and walked back to the palace. Shada stood there, watching Seto leave, "Soon he won't have a choice."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Akensaku," A dragon spoke, "We are making new dragon-skin armor for your journey to the capital. They have very strong soldiers there as well as sorcerers and priests. We must make it as strong as possible."

"Good." Akensaku replied, "Then I'll go t' th' palace and get Kisara back. When will it be ready?"

"In three days." The dragon said softly.

"Good. That's all I need t' train against magick."

"Akensaku, why are you doing this? You may die while there and we will have no human protection."

"I won't die. I can assure ya that. And as t' why I'm goin'..." He paused for a minute, then continued. His decision was made, "I'm goin' 'cause I love Kisara."


	11. Seto's Bio

Aoi Dragon: I decided to do another random bio/character analysis of Seto. I probably won't put up another real chapter until July 25 or something like that, because of my trip to Spain. Also, I actually thought my previous chapter was pretty short, so I will put up an extended version, which I will write over in Spain. Now here's Seto's bio.

Insert mental image of High Priest Seto here

Name: Seto

Birthplace: Outside Egypt's capital

Age: 18

Height: 6'1"

Family: His father, Akunadin (Seto does not know that Akunadin is his father though) and his cousin, Pharaoh Atemu.

Hair Color: Brown

Eye Color: Blue

Interests: Collecting powerful ka

Ka: Dious (He's actually a really cool looking Black Swordsman. )

High Priest Seto was a lot like his reincarnation, Seto Kaiba. He is very arrogant and has a lot of pride. However, he has a soft spot for the people he loves, and will do anything to help and protect them from harm. He is also VERY dense, and does not realize things until it is too late. He also can be very stubborn, and does not give in easily to what anyone says.

Seto is in love with Kisara, but he is too stubborn to show his love. He also does not know how to show his love for her. When Akensaku comes along, Seto feels threatened, and will do anything to keep Kisara by his side, even if it means killing someone.

Originally I thought Seto had sacrificed Kisara against his own will. I hypothesized that it was his dark side, or some kind of possession that made him do it (Like Marek's dark side). That's what I thought when I started this fic. That was why I had Seto think Kisara was dead, so his dark side could emerge or something like that. I know now that I am wrong. I won't spoil it for my readers though.


	12. Strength of Ka

Aoi Dragon: This chapter is pretty much unchanged. A little bit of fluff between Seto and Kisara.

Ch. 12 – Strength of Ka

Seto watched Kisara sleep. He had cleaned all of her wounds and bandaged them. He stroked her cheek. _She is so beautiful. Isis should be jealous._

Kisara stirred a little and slowly opened her eyes. Seto smiled, "Good morning."

Kisara's eyes widened, "Seto!" Seto nodded. Tears started to fill her eyes, and she flung her arms around his neck, "Oh Seto! I thought I'd never see you again!" She sobbed.

"And I thought you were dead." Seto whispered. _I missed her so much._

"I'm sorry!" Kisara's voice cracked, "I'm SO sorry!"

"It's alright." Seto ran his fingers through her tangled white hair, "You're here, with me, now. I will protect you, always." Kisara looked up at him and smiled.

"Master Seto..." The irresistible smell of food wafted into the room. Two jackal-like dogs, which had been sleeping peacefully near the wall on the other side of the room leapt up and ran towards the door.

"Nefri, Maksut!" Seto stood, "Behave yourselves." The dogs whimpered and slowly slunk back to their wall. Seto walked over to the servant and took the food from him. "Kisara," He said, bringing the steaming meal to her, "This is for you."

"I'm starving!" Kisara smiled and dug in to the food.

Seto laughed. _That's so cute._ He thought.

When Kisara finished her meal she wiped her mouth and smiled at Seto, "Thanks, Seto. I needed a nice meal. I haven't had a cooked one since I was exiled."

Seto looked down, "I'm sorry I didn't save you."

Kisara suddenly hugged him, "That's alright. It was probably for the best."

"I missed you so much." Seto hugged her back, "You don't know how much pain I went through all those years while you were gone... thinking you were dead."

Kisara looked into his gentle blue eyes, "I'm here. And I won't leave again." She assured him.

Another voice from behind the door came softly, "Master Seto, Priest Shada is here to take the girl for her test."

Seto held Kisara tighter, "No he can't—" Before he could finish his sentence, Shada appeared in the room, "I won't let you." Seto glared, "I lost her once. I don't want to lose her again."

Shada stared at his fellow priest feeling the anger and sadness he was going through, "Priest Seto, we must." Using the magic of his Millennium Ankh, Shada cloaked himself and Kisara in invisibility.

"Kisara!" Seto called out frantically, "She's gone. Damn you Shada! Damn you! I know where you're going. I won't let you get her killed!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seto rushed to the catacombs of the palace where the kept all of the criminals who has inaccessible ka. He arrived just as the test started. The priest, Akunadin, owner of the Millennium Eye, was there to watch.

"What a magnificent creature," Akunadin said, referring to Kisara, "Her ka must be just as magnificent."

Seto had no control over the test. Once it was started, he could not stop it.

The two criminals on the opposite side of Kisara summoned their ka and they started to attack. Kisara, having no idea how to summon hers stood there, waiting for death to reach her. She had only summoned its attack through her Dragon Claw Sword. She couldn't move. There was no way out. She glanced over at Seto, who stood by helplessly. She gazed in to his blue eyes. _I'm sorry._ They said to her.

The first ka that reached her smashed the platform she was standing on, as well as created a huge crater in the floor which descended into darkness. Kisara was able to dodge out of the way. _Damn. I wish I had my Dragon Claw Sword and armor. These guys would be gone in two seconds._

_Deep holes are not a good thing._ Seto said, worried for Kisara. The first ka clawed at the platform, causing rubble to fall. "NO!" Seto lunged forward, but Akunadin held him back.

"It is her test." He said, "She must summon her ka."

She lay on the ground, unconscious, as the second ka approached for the kill. However, the first ka confronted the second one and they started to fight. Their battle caused the floor to crumble, sending Kisara plummeting into the bottomless pit.

"NOOO!" Seto ran forward, summoning Dious for protection. Akunadin could not stop him this time. Seto caught her hand, but not before slipping into the hole, "Shit." Seto swung up his other arm which held the Millennium Rod and hooked it on to the edge of the hole, "Come on, Kisara. Wake up." He pleaded. Soon, he lost concentration and Dious disappeared.

A bright, electrifying light illuminated from Kisara, blinding Seto. Once he could see again, Seto saw a brilliant white dragon with blue eyes towering over him, its upper body above the mouth of the hole and its tail encircling Kisara and himself protectively.

The dragon opened its mouth and a large ball of lightning formed in it and shot towards the second prisoner's ka. It dodged, but fell into the bottomless hole. The other ka was smarter. It circled around the dragon and attacked. All the dragon had to do was turn its head and shoot another white lightning blast at the creature. This time it hit and the ka, extremely wounded, lost its balance and also fell into the hole. The dragon then made sure that Seto and Kisara got out of the whole safely before disappearing.

"What power," Akunadin breathed, "Most excellent, Priest Seto. You must trap her ka in a tablet so we can harness this blue-eyed white dragon."

Seto sneered at Akunadin, "Never. I will do nothing to hurt her. You can not make me do anything to her." Seto then picked up Kisara and left the catacombs to put her unconscious body back in his bedroom.


	13. The Battle Starts

Aoi Dragon: Another combined chapters. I'm probably going to extend the fight even more, just so the time period is more realistic in the next chapter, but we'll see.

Ch. 13 – The Battle Starts

Kisara slept for a whole day after her ordeal, and Seto watched over her whenever he could, and had two guards outside her door whenever he was not in the room. Late one night, the night after her ka test, Kisara felt someone shaking her shoulder. She opened her eyes, and saw a dark figure looming over her. A hand muffled her scream.

"It's ok, Kisara," said a familiar voice, "It's just me, Akensaku."

"Akensaku! What are you doing here?" Kisara whispered as she sat up.

Some light came from a torch near the door. Seto must have put it there so she could see. Kisara blinked a few times, regaining her focus.

"I've come t' save ya." Akensaku pulled her out of the warm bed, "C'mon, th' guards have fallen asleep. We can get outta here. Ya don't belong here anymore." Akensaku hissed, "They will kill ya eventually. I've risked a lot to get here."

"No, please..." Kisara struggled against Akensaku.

"What's wrong?" Akensaku asked, surprised by her struggle. He looked deep into her blue eyes, the eyes he had come to love and cherish in his heart. In those eyes he saw something that broke his heart. _She loves someone, and it is not me._ It felt like a knife had cut a huge chunk out of his soul. "I see..." Akensaku looked down, disappointed, "Well, I know they will kill ya. It would be better t' leave now an' forget everything. Please, come back wit' me?" He took her hand gently.

"NO!" Kisara almost yelled as she wrenched her hand out of Akensaku's grasp, "I'm staying here."

"But Kisara–" Akensaku started. The door opened and one of the two guards came in, the other was running to tell Seto that something was wrong, "I guess now I must leave. Kisara, I'll come back fer ya. I'll give ya two more days t' make yer final decision." Akensaku raised his Dragon Claw Sword. The guard, thinking that Akensaku was going to hurt Kisara rushed forward. Akensaku mumbled something in draconic, the gems on his sword glowed and he disappeared.

"KISARA!" Seto's voice called.

Kisara dropped to her knees, quivering, "Akensaku..." She whispered, "I'm so sorry."

Seto entered the room with the other guard, "I'll take care of this." He said, dismissing the two men.

Kisara closed her eyes. Akensaku had always been like a brother to her while she was at the Mountain. She had never seen him act so differently before. She had seen sparks of pain in his eyes when she refused to go back with him. Kisara bit her lip, holding back tears of grief. _I hate to hurt him like this… Maybe… I should go back with him when he comes…_

"Kisara," Seto knelt next to her, putting his hand on her shoulder, "Are you alright?"

Kisara gulped and nodded slowly, "He'll come back for me. If I know him, he'll come back..." She whispered, "He will take me, and I'm not sure if I want to go."

"Don't worry," Seto gently hugged Kisara. She turned her body so that her head could rest on his chest, "I'll protect you, Kisara. I promise. I will always protect you."

"I don't need protection from him." Kisara said softly, "I just need to decide whether I should go back with him or not." She sighed, "This is my home, yet the mountain is my home too…" She lay her head on Seto's shoulder, "I don't know what to do."

"Don't leave me." Seto begged, "I don't know if I'll be able to live with out you by my side."

"I'll stay." Kisara murmured, not really fully deciding in her heart. _ I care for Akensaku, but I also care for Seto… What will I really do when Akensaku comes back?_

Kisara wanted Akensaku to forget about her. However, no matter how hard she prayed, she knew he would come for her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two days later, Akensaku arrived clad in full dragon armor.

"There it is... th' capital. Th' place where they are keepin' Kisara." Akensaku said to the dragon he was riding on.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" The dragon asked.

"I love Kisara more'n life itself. I will do anythin' it takes t' save her." Akensaku tightened his grip on his Dragon Claw Sword.

The white dragon circled around the outskirts of the palace, and finally hovered low so Akensaku could jump down.

"Hey!" Two guards who had been carrying a blank tablet set it down and ran over to Akensaku, drawing their swords, "Intruder! You know the penalty for intruding on the Pharaoh's palace!"

"Heh." Akensaku charged at them, knocking them unconscious. He dragged them out of the way, for he knew the real battle would come soon, "I'm not goin' t' kill anyone, except that guy that is keepin' Kisara from me." He sneered, "I'm gonna make him suffer."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kisara tossed in her sleep, "No... Akensaku... don't come..."

Seto, who watched over her continuously with an eagle eye, walked towards her bed. He sat down next to her and gently stroked her hair, trying to sooth her nightmares into peaceful dreams.

"No..." She whispered, "NO... AKENSAKU!" Her call made her wake up and she sat up in bed as she opened her eyes. Seto's arms encircled her, and Kisara started to cry, "He's coming. I know he is."

"Shhh..." Seto purred in her ear, "It's alright, Kisara. I'm here for you, and I won't go anywhere." He hugged her tightly, "I promise."

"Priest Seto!" A guard called from behind the curtain, "There is some one in the main square than demands the girl. None of our men can stop him."

Seto's eyes flared with anger as he stood, "I'll take care of it." He turned to Kisara, "He's probably here to kill you, so you stay here where it is safe." He stroked her cheek.

"But…" Kisara grabbed his arm.

Seto smiled, "I will be back. You have my word, Kisara." Seto swept out of the room, he picked up his Millennium Rod. When the door closed behind him, Kisara heard it lock.

"It must be Akensaku… Oh gods!" Kisara jumped out of bed, gathering a robe. She then tried to break the door open, "Let me out!" She yelled, "Seto! Don't hurt him! SETO!" But she knew that this would not help her. She had to find another way out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The clouds covered the sun as Seto walked towards the intruder in white armor. "Where is she?" The man asked, his sword ready, "Where is Kisara?"

"Kisara is safe from you," Seto growled.

"Bull shit!" The intruder charged, "I ain't gonna let you bastards kill 'er! I'm th' one that's here t' save her from yer stupid gods." He slashed his sword at Seto, but he blocked it with a golden item, "What?" The intruder jumped back.

Seto snickered, "Do you think you can kill me that easily?" He drew the blade out of the sheath on the Millennium Rod, "To protect the girl I love... I will fight you, and kill you if I must."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kisara had searched the whole room trying to find a door, or window, but she found nothing. "Why?" She sat down against the wall, "Why must it end up like this?" She buried her face in her hands. One of Seto's dogs appeared from out of no where and licked her hand. She petted the dog, "He's doomed..." Kisara told the jackal, "And there is nothing I can do about it."

"There is a way out." The dog said. Kisara jumped three feet in to the air upon hearing the animal talk. The dog laughed, "Don't be so startled. I am the god, Anubis. I am inhabiting this body because the Pharaoh needs you.

Kisara bowed her head in respect, "Lord Anubis."

"I can help you escape, but I think Osiris has already made his choice. It may not help if you are there to try to stop them or not." Anubis lowered his jackal head.

"Please." Kisara got to her knees, "Please... If one of them is to die... I want to be there to hold them in their last moment... To their last breath."

Anubis, if human, would have smiled, for his dog eyes sparkled, "I have created a window for you. Hurry and go through, because it is not a natural window."

Kisara stared through the window in front of her, floating in mid air, leading to the outside. She quickly stood and stepped through the portal.

"Good luck." The jackal turned around and the portal vanished behind Kisara.

Kisara bowed her head, "Thank you, Lord Anubis." She then turned to the cloister and started running. _I have to hurry._ She thought. _Otherwise one of them IS going to die._


	14. A True Knight of Dragons

Aoi Dragon: Well, I put tiny little tid bits in here that make Seto not so evil-ish… If you haven't guessed already, Akensaku becomes the Paladin of White Dragon, kind of like Mahaado becomes the Dark Magician. Enjoy the fight. R&R!

Ch. 14 – A True Knight of Dragons

Akensaku charged at Seto, but some how the priest was a lot faster than he was, and his cuts hurt a lot more than normal. "Dammit!" Akensaku grimaced as Seto's Millennium Rod cut into the skin on his arm. Akensaku spun around to face his enemy, his Dragon Claw Sword ready for another lunge. _Why is he beating me so badly? That item he has must have some magical ability that makes him stronger. Damn._

"You can't defeat me." Seto sneered; his confident icy blue eyes tore through Akensaku's fiery courage, "I am not just one of those soldiers the Pharaoh keeps around."

"But yer no diff'rent. I'll defeat ya an' get Kisara back." Akensaku bared his fangs and charged with all his speed and might.

"Too slow!" Seto laughed as he dodged and slice at Akensaku's back. Akensaku dodged by turning his momentum into a roll, "Nice move. I thought I had you there." Seto sneered.

He stood again, his sword out in front of him, "Heh… I'm not yer regular mountain bandit. I've got trainin' of twelve years behind me."

"Tsk." Seto's eyes narrowed, "It doesn't matter how much training you have. I am High Priest Seto! Come and fight me! Or are you too weak to continue?" Seto laughed arrogantly, "With every cut I make on your body, your energy plummets. YOU WILL SOON DIE!" Seto charged with amazing speed.

_Dragons o' th' mountain, hear my plea. _Akensaku called out to his friends. _Lend me yer energy so I can defeat this bastard._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kisara ran as fast as her feet would carry her. _Please._ She thought. _Let me be there… I don't want either of them to die. I have to stop them… Osiris, please don't take either of them from me._ She stopped in the intersection of two cloisters, "I don't recognize this place...Damn!" She muttered. She looked up at the sky and saw one lone white dragon, "That it!" She started running in that direction. _That has to be near the place Akensaku is. The dragons can't leave him here._ She thought as she ran.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akensaku blocked another one of Seto's attacks, _Damn_. He thought. _I'm startin' t' wear down. I can't let this bastard beat me. Priest or not, I'll kill him. I'll do this fer Kisara._ He barely dodged another slice, and slowly backed away, "Prepare... t' feel th' true power o' th' paladin o' white dragons!" He chanted three words in Draconic and disappeared.

"Where are you?" Seto looked around, "Show yourself, weakling!" _I didn't sense this power before. Where did it come from?_

"Look up. If ya dare t' see yer demise!" Akensaku's voice floated down from the sky.

Seto's eyes widened at the sight of the white dragon and his rider, Akensaku, "Hn. I can still beat you. You AND your little dragon."

Akensaku laughed, "Ya can't defeat me AN' my dragon! It's impossible!" _He's got somethin' up his sleeve. He's not a high priest fer nothin'._

Seto smirked, "I have another technique that is only used by those priests who are closest to the Pharaoh." Seto raise his Millennium Rod, its blade pointed downwards, "Behold, Dious, my ka!"

A black armored swordsman appeared before Seto with its metallic black wings spread wide, and its large black sword resting on its shoulder.

"What th'... How th'... AWWW DAMMIT!" Akensaku growled. _It's like the dragon I saw when I was fighting Kisara. Not good… Not good at all._

"Now, feel the wrath of my ka! Dious, attack this weakling and destroy him!" Seto commanded the black swordsman.

"Hold on tight, "The dragon said in draconic as it dodged Dious' slashes.

"Ok, now is our offensive strike, let's dive!" Akensaku, with his sword out like a lance, attacked the ka. He slashed Dious many times, hurting both the ka and Seto at the same time. _That's his weakness. His ka is part of him. If I destroy this… Dious, I will drain his energy and he'll be helpless._

Rain came as Seto fell to one knee, his ability to maintain his ka was getting harder as his ka weakened. He clenched his left fist, and grit his teeth. _I can't give in._ He growled. _I won't let go of Kisara._ Seto stood with his new found strength, and Dious glowed with an aura, which reflected this strength. _But I should not kill this dragon knight. He would make a very powerful ally. I must disable him somehow._

"Prepared t' die? I gotta say, ya held off longer than I thought ya would. I'll finish ya quickly." Akensaku smirked. He and his dragon rose high in the air for another dive. "Yaaaaaaahhh!" Akensaku gave out a battle cry as he and the dragon attacked. Suddenly, his sword met Dious' sword, "WHAT?"

Seto smirked, "I won't let you kill me that easily." Dious disappeared as Seto raised the blade of his Rod. _If I keep Dious out any longer than this, I will surely die. I must end this fight on my own. _He thought. Seto's Millennium Rod glowed slightly, "Fight me like a man! LET'S END THIS!"

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Rain…This is not a good sign._ Kisara thought as she ran towards the square where she knew Akensaku and Seto were fighting. She could clearly see a figure riding a dragon. _Shit, he used his technique again. Now he probably has no energy left to fight. I have to stop this NOW!_ The dragon swooped down low as Kisara rounded the final corner, "No!" She said loudly.

Seto hesitated with his attack when he heard Kisara's plea. He glanced in her general direction as the dragon roared five feet above him.

"DIIIIIIEEEE!" Akensaku jumped off the dragon, using gravity to give him power.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Kisara screamed, running forward. Both men were distracted by her scream, and Akensaku didn't finish his cut. Unfortunately, the blade that was meant to block Akensaku's attack dug into his stomach. Kisara covered her mouth in horror as she watched Akensaku's eyes widen. He dropped his Dragon Claw Sword, and fell backwards, spitting up blood. "AKENSAKU!" Akensaku hit the ground, a pool of blood forming around his body. "NO! AKENSAKU!" Kisara ran to him.

"Kisara..." Akensaku's eyes fluttered open.

Seto stared at the blood that trickled down the blade of his Millennium Rod, "Wh... What have I done?" He slowly let the Rod go, and it clattered to the stone floor of the square. He fell to his knees, staring at the specks of blood on his hands, "What have I done?" He started shaking, "I… I didn't mean to… Dammit… I didn't mean to hurt him… That's why I put power in to the Rod… I was going to freeze him… prevent him from attacking… But… I…. SHIT! Gods… I didn't mean to hurt him…"

"Don't die on me, Akensaku," Kisara held him in her arms as tears streamed down her face.

"If Osiris calls fer my death, then I must follow my destiny." Akensaku slowly lifted his hand to caress Kisara's cheek, "I only wish... I could protect ya from th' afterlife."

"No, you can't die." Kisara bit her lip, "You were going to go back to the dragons… I was going to go back with you… I want to be with you… You're like a brother to me."

Akensaku smiled weakly, "I wish I felt the same about you… You're more than that to me." He coughed.

Seto watched the water take the blood off of his hands and from the blade of his Rod. _It's my fault… He's dying and there's nothing I can do… Wait… there is something…_He slowly picked it up and sheathed it. He would never draw the blade ever again. He turned to look at Akensaku and Kisara, and the sigh he saw was almost more than he could handle. Kisara held Akensaku tightly, getting her white dress bloody. Her tears were as numerous as the raindrops, and it pained Seto to see her that way. _His ka._ _I must draw out his ka so he can protect her. _Seto thought. He walked over to them slowly and whispered, "Kisara..." She turned her head and he could see little smear marks of blood on her face. He winced, "I... I would like to help him..." He looked at his Rod, "As High Priest of the Pharaoh Atemu, I can capture his ka and let him protect you forever."

"Yer full o' shit," Akensaku spat. He started to cough raucously and blood sputtered down the side of his mouth.

"Akensaku... Shhh…" Kisara murmured as he stopped coughing. She looked up at Seto, "Can you really help him?"

Seto nodded, "My Millennium Rod can draw out his ka and I can put it in the tablet over there." He pointed to the tablet on the opposite side of the square.

Kisara looked into Akensaku's amber eyes, "Please, Akensaku..."

"Fine." Akensaku grit his teeth, showing his fangs as he sneered at Seto. _Ya've won her heart. But at least I can protect her._ He thought.

Seto nodded and started murmuring in the Royal Egyptian language. His Rod glowed and a ghostly figure hovered above Akensaku. It was a man on a white dragon. It was drawn into the Rod, and Seto quickly transferred it to the tablet. "The Paladin of White Dragon." Seto said. He turned to Akensaku, "Now your ka can protect Kisara until the end of time." He knelt next to Kisara, "Akensaku, right?" Akensaku snorted. "I never meant for you to get injured like this. I am very sorry. I was trying to disable you, but things got out of hand. You would have been a powerful ally to my Pharaoh."

Akensaku nodded, accepting Seto's apology. He looked at Kisara, "I must... tell you something... Kisara..."

"Akensaku, don't talk. Save your breath. We'll be able to save you." Kisara sobbed. She glanced at Seto, but he would not look at her. _No… We can't save him…_ Kisara choked, "Akensaku…"

"No. I... have to tell you." He propped himself up, "I love..." He gasped in pain.

"AKENSAKU! Please stop! You'll die!" Kisara said, choking on her tears. Seto looked away.

"Ki... Kisara... I love..." Akensaku coughed, and gasped for breath. He reached up to stroke her cheek, "I love..." Before he could finish, his eyes glazed over and he fell back to the ground, his breath streaming out of his mouth. His face paled and his eyes slowly closed.

"Akensaku… Finish what you wanted to say… You can't die without finishing what you were going to say." Kisara trembled, "Gods dammit! YOU HAVE TO FINISH WHAT YOU WANTED TO SAY! Kisara cried, "YOU CAN'T DIE! AKENSAKU!" She screamed, "NOOOO!"


	15. Memories

Aoi Dragon: This chapter is mostly the same with a few added parts.

Ch. 15 – Memories

The dragon that Akensaku had been riding landed near them, "Lady Kisara…"

Kisara looked up, "Legothos… Akenskaku… He.."

"Yes, I know." Legothos nodded. He glared at Seto, "You. You killed him."

Seto looked down, "I am very sorry. I never… I didn't…"

"You should be punished." Legothos growled, "You will go through a harsh ordeal when you are reborn. There will be abuse that will make your heart as cold as Master Akensaku's skin right now. You will never find love until you repent for all of your sins against the dragons. Then and only then will your soul come back to you. The three Legendary Dragons must rise, and you must take one of the three. You must help the Dragon defeat evil, thus ending your sin."

Seto clenched his jaw, "Fair enough."

"We must take his body back to the Mountain." Legothos said softly to Kisara.

"I'll come with you." Kisara murmured.

"You're not going alone." Seto said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Kisara looked to Legothos, who sighed, "Alright."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three days had passed since Akensaku's death. Kisara continued to grieve for her friend, remembering everything he had given her. She had gone with the dragons to bury him on Drakonas Mountain. Seto had accompanied her. As she lay on her bed in her chambers, she remembered things that had happened while training at Drakonas Mountain.

"_Kisara!" Akensaku ran into her room, "The dragons have given ya armor! Dragon armor! It's a great honor as a platinum knight t' have this armor!"_

_Kisara turned her head from making mends on one of her white dresses, "What's so special about it?"_

"_It's stronger than any armor in th' world. Nothin' can get through this stuff!" Akensaku grinned, "C'mon! Try it on! I got some myself, but I never use it. I've never needed to use it."_

_Kisara stood and took the armor from him, "It's so light!" She strapped it on over her dress. It was a silvery-white armor with glints of blue, "It's very beautiful."_

"_Wow, Kisara. It looks good on ya." Akensaku gawked._

"_Thank you…" Kisara blushed, "I just hope I'll never have to use it."_

She had buried that armor as well as her sword with Akensaku. She put her face in her knees as she remembered more of the memories she had had with Akensaku.

"_Why are ya cryin'? Akensaku asked._

_Kisara looked up with tear streaks on her cheeks, "I miss the sky. I want to see the sun, the moon, and the stars. I want to go outside."_

_Akensaku hugged her, "Ya'll see them again. I promise ya that. But it ain't safe t' go outside durin' th' day."_

"_You said you would protect me if anything happened." Kisara looked at him._

"_Well, if yer taken, all I can do if try t' fight t' get ya back. There's mean bein's 'round here." He hugged her tighter, "I should know. I've gotten rid o' some gangs... dragons mainly. The black dragons are by far th' worst that I've ever come up against. They've disappeared now. I sent the back through a portal to the Shadow Realm and sealed away that portal." He smiled at her, "But don't worry. I ain't gonna let ya go too easily. I care too much about ya t' let ya go."_

She stood, wiping away her tears and walked to the door. The guard outside her door looked at her, "How can I serve you, miss?"

"Where's Seto?" She asked.

"He's looking for the Pharaoh. He should be back soon." The guard said.

"I'll wait for him outside." Kisara said, "Thank you."She went through the halls to looking for the door to the outside. As she went around a corner, she stumbled. She got a glimpse of a horrid creature in her mind in purple armor with a white mask covering its face with only its left eye a different color. She recognized it as the Millennium Eye that the other priest had had during her ka test. Its brown hair billowed about it as if it had no weight at all, and it floated above the ground.She caught herself by putting her hand on the wall, "What..." She put her hand to her temple, "What was that?" Seto came to her mind, "I hope it's not anywhere near Seto." She started to run. _The Millennium Eye… Is Akunadin alright? Why was that presence so evil?_

_Right after Seto and Kisara got back from Drakonas Mountain, Kisara continued grieving for Akensaku, "Kisara, you must eat something." Seto urged worriedly, "If this is your way of grieving for your friend, then I must object. Don't do this to yourself. Please, Kisara."_

_Kisara sat up on her bed, extremely depressed and not making eye contact with Seto, "I... am... such a fool."_

"_Don't say that." Seto sat next to her, putting an arm around her._

"_You should have left me to those townspeople. Akensaku is dead because I wanted to come here... That… stupid… dream…I wish I had just ignored it… This all went wrong. Sacrifice… it said… I thought it mean ME… It should have been ME!"_

"_Don't ever say that!" Seto snapped. Kisara jumped at the gruffness in his voice and stared at him as his crystalline blue eyes softened, "I care too much for you to let you go with out a fight. I won't let anything happen to you."_

"I also won't let you go with out a fight, Seto." Kisara started running down the hall, "Because I care for you."She finally found the exit and started running through town. People kept staring at her, but she knew they wouldn't hurt her, because they knew she had been with the high priest.

_During her training session for becoming a priestess, Kisara soon realized that none of her clothes fit her anymore. She recruited Seto to escort her through the marketplace._

"_You do need a new dress. This one is too small for you." Seto said to Kisara commented, earning his a swat on the arm from Kisara, "Come I shall get you whatever you like. The priests are very generous when it comes to needing money."_

_They went out to the market place and wandered through the market stands. After a few hours of looking, Kisara could tell that Seto was getting annoyed and finally chose out a dress. It was a tan color, a little darker than her skin color._

"_I'll take this one, Seto." Kisara smiled._

"_Finally," She heard Seto murmur as he paid for the dress._

_Kisara smiled.** I love to do this to him. He looks so cute when he's annoyed.**_

As she ran through an alley, she felt a spiritual presence, the same feeling she got when Seto was around, "Seto?" She looked around, yet saw no one. "Wherever Seto is... I have to help him." She whispered. She ran past the presence and turned, "I may see you again... who ever you are. Someday." And continued running.****She entered the courtyard where Akensaku had died.

_Kisara and Seto dismounted from the dragon's back, "Thank you Legothos… Thank you for everything." She told the dragon. She rubbed the white dragon's head, "I will miss you. Please stay safe."_

"_Lady Kisara, you are staying?" Legothos asked._

"_I am needed here. The Pharaoh needs me… Please forgive me." She bowed her head, "If I find out that I will not be needed, I will return to the Mountain." Kisara smiled, "I will not tell anyone about you."_

"_We trust you, Lady Kisara." Legothos nuzzled her cheek, "Farewell." He said as it flew away._

"_Farewell, Legothos. Thank you." Kisara looked into the setting sun with crystalline teardrops sparkling on her face._

"Akensaku, please help me find Seto... Help me find the one I care about so much." She closed her eyes. In her mind she saw him as clearly as if he were in front of her.

_He's nearby, Kisara._ He smiled. _Ya must love him an' protect him as I have loved an' protected ya. I love ya, Kisara._

Kisara opened her eyes and smiled, "He finished what he was going to say… I'm glad." Kisara smiled to herself, it gave her closure to his death, "Thank you for telling me everything."****She suddenly cringed as she sensed darkness nearing the opposite courtyard. She ran towards it, knowing Seto would be there, "To protect you I will..."


	16. The Death of a Dragon

Aoi Dragon: Well, this chapter probably has no rewritten stuff… Due to the drastic changed; many of the previous reviews are off by several chapters which don't exist any more. Oh well… My chapters needed to be longer anyways… Anyways, I hope this story calls for a sequel, which will be MUCH better than this… I still have not seen the _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ Egypt Arc… Oh well. I got the basic picture and stuff. I have not thought about this story for a long time… I was distracted with school… a crappy job… oh, and Erik, Batman and Jackson Rippner… Mmmm… Gerry, Chris and Cilly…Anyways, if you like this story, R&R and tell me to do a sequel. As soon as I finish writing one of my other stories down on paper, I shall get right on the sequel… I have had many requests to make Jounouchi (Joey) a reincarnation of Akensaku… I shall consider that, although Akensaku was not based off of Jou at all because his Japanese voice has NO accent, just bad grammar. Anyways, enjoy the last chapter. I tried to make it as close to the episode as possible with out ever seeing it. R&R!

Ch. 16 – The Death of a Dragon

Kisara found herself at the steps to the temple to Ra where Akunadin had all of his ka tablets. Here is where she knew Seto was as well as the evil she had felt earlier. From the stairs, she could see the shadow of a man descending towards her.

"Seto!" She called out happily as she ran to embrace him.

"What are you doing here, Kisara? I thought I told you to stay in your room." Seto looked at her with concern in his eyes.

"You saved my life, so I want to repay my debt." Kisara said simply.

"Kisara…" Seto said, stroking her face gently.

From the stairs another voice chuckled evilly, "So… the one with the dragon has finally come. Zork is going to be revived soon, Seto. Now, my son, sacrifice her! Sacrifice the thing that is most precious to you!" He ended this in maniacal laughter.

Upon seeing the being in front of them Kisara froze. _It's that thing… I saw… in my vision…Akunadin… But his soul has been consumed by darkness… He's become evil… Why?_

"I'll never sell my soul to darkness, Akunadin. Even if you ARE my father. I will never hurt Kisara," Seto yelled. He took Kisara's hand and started running.

"You can't run away from your destiny, my son," Dark Priest Akunadin yelled furiously. He raised his arms and the rocks in front of Seto and Kisara shoot upwards, blocking their only way out.

"Stand back, Kisara." Seto raised his arm, "DIOUS! Use your aura sword to destroy these boulders!" The black winged swordsman rushed forward and turned the stones to rubble. Seto and Kisara continued to run.

"If you want something done right," Akunadin growled as he jumped down from the temple, "You must do it yourself." He landed in front of Seto and Kisara. If Akunadin had had visible eyes, he would have been staring at Seto, "My son, why can't you open your eyes to your destiny? If you don't, then I will kill you myself." Akunadin raised both arms, "Behold, the element of your destruction!" A black fire-like monster materialized behind the dark priest. The monster grabbed Dious and destroyed it.

"Irk." Seto bent forward slightly in pain.

Kisara glared at the dark priest, "You will regret that." She closed her eyes, and with all of her strength, "White Dragon!" A magnificent blue-eyed white dragon ka appeared over Kisara. Akunadin stared at it, awe struck, "Attack." Kisara said, her completely blue eyes glared at the evil priest. The dragon opened its mouth at unleashed its terrible lightning attack. Akunadin's monster disappears, "Did I defeat it?" Kisara looked around for any remains. Unfortunately, the monster started rematerializing in the sky. "No!" She fell backwards and Seto came around front, protecting her.

The white dragon tried to attack again to protect Kisara and Seto, but Akunadin raised his hand, saying a spell, "My Curse Circle, freeze that dragon!" A tablet rose out of the ground, "Hahahahaha! Now I will capture the dragon and rule supreme."

The dragon roared and refused to be put in to the tablet. Seto helped Kisara to her feet, "Are you sure you're alright? You shouldn't fight. You're using too much of your…"

"I'm fine. And I still want to fight." Kisara said, still very determined. She looked at Seto, "I want to protect you, Seto, like you have protected me."

Akunadin laughed, "What are you waiting for, Seto? Sacrifice her and fulfill your destiny and become the king of darkness at the side of Zork!"

Seto glared at Akunadin, "You're wrong."

"What."

"A world ruled by darkness alone is not a world at all." Seto declared, "I learned this when I met Kisara. Now I know that the only thing that can defeat this darkness is the light love. And with this light there can be no darkness."

Kisara smiled at these words. _I never thought I'd feel this way and have the feeling returned. Seto… when can I tell you how I feel?_

"FOOL!" Akunadin yelled. He opened his mask, revealing his darkened countenance, "You are an idiot!"

"Wrong!" Seto yelled, "You are the one who has led us in to darkness. Kisara and I are not your tools for your revenge!" Seto grit his teeth, "You are not my father, because MY father died bravely fighting for the Pharaoh on the battlefield long ago."

Akunadin knew that he would not win Seto over to the darkness, "If you will not join me…" He raised his arm, "Then you will be destroyed!"

The monster, which had completely rematerialized by this time, shot a black jet of slime at Seto. Seto, who had not been ready for this maneuver didn't move, and Kisara jumped in the way of the attack. Seto's eyes widened as she fell back in to Seto's arms, badly wounded.

"No…. KISARA!" Seto yelled, realizing what he had just let happen.

She looked up at him one last time with a small smile, "Seto… I will always protect you." She touched his face gently, "I will see you again in the next life." Her eyes slowly closed and her hand dropped limply to her side.

"Kisara… Please, stay with me… KISARA! NO!"

_I'll always protect you Seto. My dragon will always protect you._


	17. The Future Seto Kaiba

Aoi Dragon: I am just putting in something random. This is an interpretation of Seto Kaiba's birthday, October 25th.

Seto was born on October 25th, he is a Scorpio. He is most compatible with Cancer, Virgo, Aquarius, and Pisces. He is semi-compatible with Taurus, Scorpio, and Capricorns. He is somewhat compatible with Libra. He is not very compatible with Aries, Leo, and Sagittarius.

His **color**: Indigo

His lucky **numbers**: 7, 34, 61

His **stone**: apache tears – this volcanic glass can comfort him in times of crisis.

**Flora**: Daisy

**Animal**: Eagle

**Occupation**: artist, perfumer, or explorer (A/N: a bunch of b/s if you ask me.).

**Key** **features**: Pensive, innovative, and concentrated

Seto's **character**:

He has a mind of a slightly mad genius and tends to live in his head. He must make sure that he socializes, or he could become reclusive. He is blessed with the imagination of an artist but may spend too much time thinking and not enough time producing. Sometimes he is tempted to tell white lies… or even great big ones.

Seto's **life path**:

Although it is tempting for him, he must try not to draw other people into a relationship of illusions. He spins a web of intrigue that is beguiling, but if he's not careful, he is just as likely as his prey to get stuck in the web. He must use his inventive mind for the greater good.

Seto's **love**:

He has trouble revealing his vulnerabilities in a relationship, or he reveals handpicked ones to put him in a strong position, but either way he hides himself. This is not good for him or his relationship and he would do much better to open up and trust his partner (A/N: if he ever gets one.). Go should go fishing for a Pisces, whose ruling planet is his birth date ruler, Neptune.

**The best present** for Seto: Oil paints and canvas, scented candle (A/N: can you imagine Seto painting?).

Seto **shares his birthday with the following people**: 1825 Johann Straus, composer; 1881 Pablo Picasso, painter and sculptor; 1928 Marion Ross, actress; 1941 Helen Reddy, singer.

**On this day** in 1954, the infamous Charge of Light Brigade took place at Balaklava, Ukraine, during the Crimean War.

**The ruling planet for Scorpio**: Pluto was lord of the underworld and this certainly poses a challenge for him. The planet, Pluto, is the darkest in the known universe because it is farthest from the Sun. Perpetual darkness can be dispiriting and forces him consistently to question himself. This shadow land encourages him to look at any hidden motivation and to know his own dark side; everyone has a shadow side, but he needs to embrace and accept his (A/N: More like his ancient past.). Pluto is the only planet that has never been visited by spacecraft; like him, it is shrouded in mystery and its enigmatic spirit has never been sounded. Pluto's orbit is not straightforward – it rotates in the opposite direction from all the other planets – and he, too, has a tendency to go around in reverse to reach his destination. He may spend an awful lot of time being indirect and lurch from inner crisis to inner crisis because of this. Pluto is all about facing your fears and surrendering – not giving up, but throwing himself into the flow of life and trusting that it will embrace and carry him to the right places.

His **natural habit**: He is quite obsessive about most things including his home. He likes to convey a welcoming atmosphere to guests (A/N: He does?), but his bedroom is a different matter and totally private. This is his inner sanctum, his boudoir, and is to be entered only by the privileged few. He spends a lot of time thinking in his bedroom (A/N: More like on his laptop) and may wake up in the morning and take 15 minutes or so to reflect on his dreams. If he would have a sweetheart, he will rarely invite them to spend the night, because he likes to wake up alone. The exception would be someone with whom he has a very intimate bond. He is sensitive to smell and may have a signature scent or cologne that he likes to spray around his home when he has company; he likes to surround his guests with his fragrant welcome (A/N: And when does he have guests? I want to be one. Hmmm… I wonder what Seto smells like…). He would suit red satin sheets and heavy drapes, but may go for a light and airy look instead to disguise his intensity. Dark colors on the wall will soothe him and make him feel secure. He may keep a trunk or drawer full of hidden treasures (A/N: Like his cards and BEWDs) from the past, love letters (A/N: Not!), photographs, and so on, which he opens occasionally, but even the best burglar could not pry it open once he has locked it. He can be too attached to his home and needs to make sure he gets out enough.

**Typical Scorpio**: He is sultry, confident, and disarmingly charming (A/N: I bet he is through the iciness. ). He is not obvious about anything but slinks around being noticed despite not saying a word. The air of mystery and intrigue that surrounds you is compelling. You have a lot of secrets and never share the real you, not even with your nearest and dearest. You don't trust easily, if at all, and always expect the worst, but you still believe you can control life by being something of a magician (A/N: Well, he was a priest in his past life!)

**Why Seto is wonderful**: He is deliciously attractive (A/N: You got that right!) in an unconventional way, with huge personal power even though he probably comes across as very gentle (A/N: Uhhh…. No. But that's what makes him hot!) His experience of life is very raw and alive; there's nothing superficial about him. His lessons in life are to do with sexuality and endings; he will need to master his tendency to tempestuous entanglements and learn that true freedom and fulfillment are the rewards of fidelity and love. His magnetic allure drives his lovers wild (A/N: As a Seto fan I have to say YEA!).

**Why Seto is impossible**: Dark and secretive, he can be moody and dissemble rather than reveal his true vulnerability. He feels that everyone is out to get him or not being up front with him, but this may be a result of how he projects himself. If he were more open about himself, he would be protected and nurtured by those close to him, not thrown to the dogs as he fears. (A/N: Ummm… this isn't necessarily Seto, because this goes for all Scorpios. So some of this is total B/S.)

**Seto's secret side**: He can be flirtatious, wild and generally a very outrageous Scorpio indeed. He can be ruled by fear and self-reproach and torn by internal conflict over who he should be in the world. He needs to find balance in the world. He needs to find balance in this area. He likes to have a secret life that no one knows about except him. However, all this cloak-and-dagger stuff may not serve him well in the end. He should try creating space and being more open about his need for independence.

(A/N: This information, which is probably lots of B/S, came from the book _365 Birthdays Interpreted _by Michele Knight. Some of it sounds like Seto (copyright of Kazuki Takahashi), and it gives insight in to his character. Enjoy. I will try to get my next REAL chapter up soon. I could make this analysis and others (all I need is their b-day) another fic and delete pointlessness from my ToBE. Just review and say who else you want me to analyze.)


End file.
